La Terre d'Horus
by Iaret
Summary: Atem n'est pas mort il règne sur l'Egypte. Au milieu des conflits et des complots politiques Yugi et co débarquent sur la Terre d'Horus. Mais l'amitié entre le Pharaon et Yugi a t elle perduré ou est ce que leur différents rangs sociaux les éloigneront ?
1. Chapter 1 : Kemet

- Yugi !

Le professeur d'histoire, Mr Haruki Fujikuta, s'avança à grandes enjambées vers le fond de la classe où était assis le petit Yugi. Il n'était plus si petit en fait ; même s'il n'était toujours pas le plus grand, il avait bien rattrapé ses camarades de classe.

- Vous me donnerez votre carnet de correspondance. J'en ai assez de vous voir dormir en cours. Naturellement, je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas répondre à ma question.

Yugi baissa les yeux, ces cours-là lui faisait toujours repenser à son ancien compagnon : Atem. Surtout maintenant, alors qu'ils étudiaient l'Egypte Antique.

- Bien, reprenons. Je voudrais qu'un de vous vienne au tableau nous parler de la reine Hatchepsout, une des rares femmes à être montées sur le trône d'Egypte durant l'antiquité.

Plusieurs personnes levèrent la main dont Kaiba, la tête de classe. Yugi détourna son regard pour éviter d'être interrogé. Peut-être qu'Atem l'avait connue mais si c'était le cas, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

* * *

La cloche sonna enfin : pour la classe de Yugi c'était la fin des cours et un brouhaha assourdissant retentit dans la pièce.

- Une minute s'il vous plaît, appela le professeur d'histoire.

Le silence se fit aussitôt.

- Merci. J'ai prévu de faire un petit voyage avec votre classe cette année ; en Egypte puisque c'est au programme. Un petit groupe d'archéologues travaille sur un nouveau site depuis quelques mois et les découvertes risquent d'y être très intéressantes. Il se trouve que j'ai un ami qui en fait parti et il m'a très gentiment proposé de vous faire découvrir son métier. Maintenant, il ne tient qu'à vous de choisir ce que vous désirez...

Des cris de joie retentirent de toute part avant que Mr Fujikuta ait pu terminer puis se dispersèrent peu à peu dans les rues de Domino...

* * *

- Ca promet d'être génial ce voyage, vous ne croyez pas ? s'écria Anzu en sortant de la classe avec ses amis.

- C'est clair ! On va pouvoir faire un truc intéressant pour une fois !

- Ouais ! Vive les vacances ! hurla Honda au milieu de la rue.

- Inutile de nous faire remarquer, marmonna la jeune fille, la seule du groupe. Alors Yugi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ca va être super, tu ne crois pas ?

- Peut-être, répondit-il sombrement, mais en attendant le devoir supplémentaire promet des heures d'ennuies !

- Le prof t'a donné un devoir supplémentaire ? Le chien ! grinça Jono Uchi, jamais à cours d'insulte.

- Allez, ce n'est pas très grave Yugi. T'as toujours eu les meilleurs devoirs en histoire, tenta de le consoler Anzu.

- Ouais, t'inquiète ! Tu vas t'en sortir avec un beau dix-huit alors que je me tape toujours les sales notes ! Tu devrais être content ! dit Honda pour rassurer son ami.

- Le problème, répliqua Yugi encore plus sombrement, c'est que mes devoirs d'histoires c'est Yami qui me les faisait…

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent, tous en même temps, Jono Uchi, Otogi, Honda et Anzu.

- C'est pour ça que ta moyenne est tombée ces derniers temps ! réalisa sa copine avec ébahissement. Mais... Je croyais qu'il avait perdu la mémoire avant qu'on le ramène en Egypte… Comment a-t-il pu les faire à ta place ?

- Aucune idée. En vérité, je le lui ai demandé mais il ne m'a pas répondu. De toute façon, il ne répondait jamais aux questions qu'on posait sur lui ; même après avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs.

- Il était assez mystérieux comme garçon... Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on l'a vu, Honda ?

- Ouais ! On était mort de trouille !

- Il avait quel âge, Yugi ? demanda Jono Uchi soudainement devenu sérieux. Atem...

- Je ne sais pas exactement... Pas beaucoup plus que quinze ou seize ans, j'imagine. Il était très jeune en tout cas... Ce n'est pas un âge pour mourir...

Les amis se turent ; chacun repensait à leur dernière aventure. Voilà déjà deux ans que le jeune esprit du puzzle les avait laissés : le temps passait vite.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Kemet. **

Il se trouvait à l'abri des regards ; adossé à son morceau de rocher, une main derrière la tête tandis que l'autre s'amusait à lancer le poignard en l'air. Le jeu consistait ensuite à le rattraper avec les dents (par la lame, si possible). Cela faisait un moment qu'il les observait : il y avait ces corps –une bonne douzaine- allongés au beau milieu du désert, sommeillant paisiblement sur le sable chaud, et accoutrés de façon ridicule. Il se demandait même pourquoi il les attendait. Glissant la dague à sa ceinture avec un soupir, il se risqua à jeter un nouveau coup d'œil ; bien deux heures qu'il patientait. Vraiment pas son style.

* * *

Yugi se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable et son crâne le lancinait terriblement. Même la lumière paraissait bien trop vive. S'asseyant, il fit un mouvement pour se débarrasser de sa couverture et fut soudainement saisi d'effroi en réalisant qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Ses doigts avaient effleuré les cailloux brûlants qui jonchaient le sol. Il se frotta les yeux : une fois, deux fois, comme pour laver la dernière pellicule de rêve qui obstruait sa vision. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement : le désert s'ouvrait devant lui, gigantesque. Il cligna encore des yeux, hébété. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne bougea pas, il ne dit rien, assommé par le changement soudain. Puis un gémissement près de lui le ramena à la réalité. Il se calma un peu en apercevant ses amis à ses côtés : Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Jono Uchi et Ryô qui étaient venus passer la nuit chez lui, et à quelques mètres : Séto et Mokuba Kaiba, la famille Ishtar, Maï et enfin Shizuka, la sœur de Jono.

Mais il n'eut pas la force de parler quand il vit sa copine se relever péniblement et froncer les sourcils en regardant autour d'elle. Sa gorge était sèche.

« Où sommes-nous ?! » entendit-il Anzu s'écrier, suivit presque aussitôt d'une exclamation tout aussi éberluée de Maï :

- Yugi ? Jono ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?!

- Grand frère ! glapit Mokuba. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous sommes en Egypte, déclara anxieusement Yugi.

Il les laissa se réveiller complètement avant de leur montrer un temple, non loin de l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. Sa voix avait tremblé légèrement.

- Ca j'avais compris, marmonna Malik entre ses dents. Mais à quelle époque ?

Ses amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu voudrais dire qu'on aurait remonté le temps ? dit Otogi avec inquiétude.

- C'est absurde ! s'exclama Kaiba.

Le jeune Egyptien s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il fut interrompu par Jono :

- Hé ! Pas si vite ! J'ai loupé une étape du voyage ou je deviens dingue ?

- J'opterai plutôt pour la deuxième proposition, le chien ! ricana une voix moqueuse derrière eux. Et ce n'était pas le petit génie de l'informatique.

Un jeune homme au teint mat, portant pour seul vêtement un pagne de lin des plus vulgaires, s'approcha du groupe d'amis. De longs cheveux hirsutes couleur de neige et une cicatrice sur la joue droite finissaient de le dépeindre.

- Ne serait-ce donc pas les futuristes Yugi et compagnie ? demanda-t-il, feignant l'étonnement.

- L'esprit de l'anneau ! s'écrièrent-ils tous au même instant.

- On se souvient de moi, je vois.

Il esquissa un sourire narquois avant de poursuivre :

- Mais je ne suis plus un esprit… Je suis libre désormais…

Les amis se regardèrent, déconcertés par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- Alors… Nous avons vraiment remonté le temps ? se risqua enfin à demander Ryô en s'éloignant prudemment de son sosie.

Le voleur haussa les épaules :

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, nous sommes le vingt-quatrième jour du deuxième mois de Chemou durant la quinzième année de règne du roi Atem Nakhtmirê.

- Quoi !? Attends, tu veux bien répéter là ? s'exclama Jono Uchi qui n'avait rien compris. (« Comme toujours lorsque les choses deviennent un peu compliquées », pensa Anzu).

- Nous sommes le vingt-quatrième jour du deuxième mois de Chemou durant la quinzième année de règne du roi Atem Nakhtmirê, répéta Bakura encore plus vite.

- Vous avez une de ces façons de dire la date !

- Dis… Tu pourrais nous accompagner jusqu'au palais ? coupa Yugi avec espoir. Une lueur de joie était apparue dans ses yeux au moment où le pilleur de tombe avait prononcé ces derniers mots.

- Tu as l'intention d'aller rendre visite à Son Altesse ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant. Tu sais qu'il est à Memphis en ce moment ? Ce n'est pas la porte à côté…

- Ah… Yugi baissa la tête un instant puis la releva de nouveau. Quand rentre-t-il ?

Le voleur eut un signe d'exaspération et se renfrogna.

- Tu crois peut-être qu'Horus vient me faire le rapport de chacun de ses mouvements ? Je sais bien qu'il a un code très stricte à suivre mais de là à m'informer de tout ce qu'il entreprend ! Je ne suis pas son vizir moi ! Ni son scribe !

- Bon ça va, calme toi ! s'écria Ryô dans une vaine tentative pour l'apaiser. On le sait bien que tu n'es qu'un simple paysan, va !

- Un simple paysan ? Moi !? s'exclama le jeune Egyptien vexé. Et bien sache, mon cher hôte, que j'ai été attribué à des fonctions plus nobles !

- Ah ouais… Cela voudrait-il dire que tu es allé dépouiller les autels de tes dieux après avoir vidé les tombeaux des rois ? se risqua à demander Malik non sans ironie.

Cette hypothèse fut suivie d'un long silence pendant lequel Bakura et Malik s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Et toi ? lança l'ancien esprit de l'anneau en chargeant ses mots de venin. Tu es revenu ici afin de te faire honorer comme le fils de Rê ou est-ce que tu es venu seulement pour t'acquitter de tes dettes et te mettre au service du Protégé d'Ouadjet ?

Le jeune Ishtar, blanc comme un linge, s'apprêtait à répliquer mais sa sœur l'en empêcha en s'excusant pour lui.

- Tu n'étais pas censé en être fier de toute façon ? lui rappela Honda aussi surpris que les autres par le brusque emportement de Bakura sur un sujet dont il s'était souvent vanté de connaître mieux que personne.

- Voleur peut-être mais je ne suis pas un hérétique, déclara-t-il sèchement prenant ses auditeurs à revers.

- Je pensais que le Pharaon était considéré comme un dieu dans l'ancienne Egypte, rétorqua immédiatement Kaiba sur un ton acerbe. Par conséquent, l'offenser ne serait-il pas une hérésie ?

La question resta en suspens sans que, étrangement, le voleur ne prononce la moindre injure.

- Horus m'a gracié, répondit-il dans un murmure, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour ses compagnons.

- Pardon ? demanda Otogi n'ayant pas saisi les paroles du bandit.

Ce dernier l'ignora, et, rejetant fièrement la tête en arrière, il les défia tous longuement du regard avant de négocier :

- Je peux peut-être vous trouvez un endroit pour dormir… Et même me débrouiller pour que Sa Majesté soit prévenue de votre arrivée… Mais…

- Quoi ?

Bakura sembla réfléchir un instant, puis :

- Non rien…Venez, cet endroit est interdit normalement.

A nouveau, le groupe d'amis se consulta du regard. Depuis quand l'ancien esprit de l'anneau se souciait-il des règles ? Cependant, ils ne firent aucun commentaire et se contentèrent de lui demander où ils étaient.

- Set-Maat, répondit-il, toujours aussi indifférent.

- C'est proche de la Vallée des Rois, traduisit Isis lorsqu'elle en vit certains froncer les sourcils en signe d'ignorance.

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche sous les rayons inflexibles de Rê, qui semblait jouir immensément de les voir courber l'échine devant sa puissance éclatante, nos pauvres amis, épuisés, arrivèrent enfin sur les bords du Nil où déjà quelques frêles embarcations avaient osé s'aventurer. Sur l'autre rive, on pouvait apercevoir la ville se réveiller peu à peu.

- Ouah ! s'écria Honda émerveillé. Je ne me souvenais pas que la ville était aussi belle !

- Elle était à moitié ravagée, effectivement, ironisa Anzu.

- Oui, mais je crois aussi que le monde de la mémoire avait gardé un certain aspect de l'Egypte moderne. Cette ville ne devrait pas être tout à fait identique à la dernière fois, répliqua Yugi en contemplant lui-même la prestigieuse Thèbes. Sans compter que Yami a dû faire un sacré travail pour la remettre sur pieds !

Les autres ne dirent rien ; autant impressionnés par la légendaire capitale du Nouvel Empire qui se dressait sous leurs yeux, que fatigués par leur longue et pénible promenade en compagnie de Bakura, qui d'ailleurs s'était avéré être le parfait guide. Celui-ci les avait, en effet, mené avec précaution à travers l'ardu désert sans leur faire courir le moindre risque, et en ayant pris soin de les conduire par le chemin le plus court. Qui l'aurait pu croire ?

- Si vous voulez boire, les interrompit-il, il y a de l'eau.

Et sans plus se préoccuper d'eux, il s'avança vers la berge pour se désaltérer ; se servant de ses mains comme tasse. A ces mots, Mokuba -qui avait rechigné pendant tout le périple à cause de la chaleur- se précipita à son tour vers la berge (ignorant les protestations de son frère qui soupçonnait l'eau de n'être pas potable) et où il fut bientôt rejoint par une dizaine d'adolescents tout comme lui assoiffés.

Ils s'effondrèrent bientôt sur le sol avec de longs soupirs de soulagement pendant que Bakura, pas le moins du monde ennuyé par la température, était parti explorer les environs sans leur avoir donné une raison valable.

- Pfiou ! Quelle chaleur ! s'écria Jono Uchi en passant sa main sur son front pour essuyer les perles de sueur qui commençaient à se former sur son visage. Les autres approuvèrent, tentant vainement de trouver de l'ombre.

Les minutes passèrent. Enfin Bakura surgit de derrière les feuilles de papyrus qui ornaient les rives du Nil. Personne ne dit rien, trop éreintés pour discuter ; ils avaient tous une mine affreuse. Le voleur les observa un moment avant de leur rire au nez et de poursuivre l'inspection soigneuse qu'il avait entreprise.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! s'énerva le blondinet. Et ça te gênerait de nous dire ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure !?

Faisant d'abord comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, le jeune albinos finalement exaspéré se retourna et lâcha :

- Déshabille toi si t'as trop chaud, imbécile ! Enlève ton haut au moins ! Quant à ce que je fais, je cherche le meilleur moyen de vous faire traverser sans que vous vous fassiez bouffer par les crocodiles ! Ca te va ?!

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse, Jono ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer à l'instant, muet comme une carpe.

- On pourrait peut-être s'arranger pour que tu disparaisses accidentellement dans la gueule de ces sales bêtes, reprit sarcastiquement Kaiba, faisant apparaître un demi-sourire sur les lèvres de l'Egyptien.

Puis :

- Mokuba, enlève ton t-shirt. Si les gens ici se promènent en pagne, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne le ferait pas non plus ! s'écria-t-il sur un ton de défi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. A l'exception de Rishid, Malik et Isis, ils retirèrent tous le plus de vêtements possibles sous l'œil amusé de Bakura qui s'était à nouveau enseveli sous les buissons et où il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

- Les travaux avancent-ils comme vous le souhaitiez, Votre Majesté ? demanda enfin Senmout, le responsable des chantiers, n'ayant osé prononcer le moindre mot depuis le début de l'inspection du temple de Ptah, divinité locale de Memphis.

C'était sur une requête du maire de cette même ville que Pharaon avait ordonné la restauration de cette demeure sacrée deux saisons auparavant ; chargeant ses meilleures équipes de l'affaire. Et en ce jour, il s'était déplacé personnellement afin d'en vérifier le bon déroulement. D'ailleurs, son arrivée à cette période de l'année avait jeté sur la ville une activité encore plus intense que d'habitude : les Egyptiens du nord ne manquant pas une occasion de faire la fête en son honneur, et les étrangers, déjà nombreux en raison du commerce, affluaient de toute part pour apercevoir le roi des rois. Senmout soupira ; il trouvait soudain sa tâche bien lourde pour ses vieilles épaules.

- Combien de temps faudra-t-il encore pour les achever ? voulu savoir Atem.

Son ton neutre ne permit pas à son subordonné de déceler ses intentions et ce dernier préféra répondre avec prudence. En dépit de sa jeunesse, le souverain n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Le fils de Rê avait eu conscience -dès son accession au trône- que ce désavantage aurait pu entraîner sa perte un jour ou l'autre, et de ce fait, il s'était appliqué à renforcer son autorité en ne laissant personne contourner ses lois.

- Encore quelques temps, Seigneur, annonça-t-il en se démenant pour essayer d'apercevoir un signe sur le visage du monarque.

Ce dernier conserva son masque et exigea une précision. Les expressions vagues ne lui convenaient guère. Hésitant, Senmout donna enfin une date :

- J'ose espérer que les travaux seront terminés d'ici deux décades, mon Roi.

- Je l'espère aussi.

Atem ne changea pas de ton. En revanche, il lui accorda un demi-sourire satisfait avant de poursuivre :

- J'aurais à nouveau besoin de tes services une fois la maison de Ptah rénovée. Je compte donc sur ta présence immédiate auprès de Ma Majesté lorsque tu en auras fini avec cette tâche. Toutefois, ajouta-t-il plus sévèrement, ne te permet en aucun cas de bâcler la fin des travaux.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Majesté.

Puis comprenant que le monarque le congédiait, il récita consciencieusement la longue titulature royale comme le voulait le protocole :

- Taureau puissant qui détenez la puissance divine et par les deux maîtresse d'Egypte celui dont la victoire est grande dans tous les pays. Vous, l'Horus d'or, le brave, qui soumettez les ombres et les ténèbres, le Maître de Haute et Basse Egypte Nakhtmirê et le noble fils de Rê, Atem, Maître des Couronnes, doué de vie et de puissance comme Rê éternellement.

Senmout se tut un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Enfin, il s'inclina profondément et Atem s'éloigna encadré par une armée de prêtres qui le remirent entre les mains de ses gardes royaux à la sortie du temple.

En silence, ils traversèrent l'enceinte sacrée du domaine de Ptah et se rendirent à la maison du roi, abritant les appartements de ce dernier ainsi que la salle du trône. Rattachée à celle de la reine, l'habitation principale de Pharaon se trouvait au centre d'une vaste résidence royale regroupant de nombreux bâtiments annexes parmi lesquels figuraient le harem, les écuries, la caserne et beaucoup d'autres. Ces derniers étant eux-mêmes encerclés par de magnifiques jardins qui jouxtaient les entrées de plusieurs temples de sorte que le fils de Rê puisse venir y officier régulièrement.

Arrivés à destination, les soldats se postèrent aux portes principales –libérant ainsi de nouveaux hommes- et laissèrent leur souverain pénétrer dans la pièce de réception où s'élevaient sur la large estrade du fond, deux trônes aux pattes de lions symboliquement protégés par les nombreux dieux sculptés dans leur bois recouvert d'or. Là, nombre de ses courtisans, l'ayant accompagné de Thèbes, l'y attendaient. Et c'est empli d'admiration pour ce si jeune roi qui savait se montrer aussi fort et aussi sage que ses respectables ancêtres qu'ils se prosternèrent tous front et lèvres au sol sur son passage.

Atem s'assit silencieusement mais majestueusement ; dominant son public de sa divine présence. Il semblait que chacun retenait sa respiration, impressionnés par la grandeur, la puissance et la beauté du jeune homme scintillant de mille éclats sous ses parures d'or et de pierres précieuses. D'un geste, il convoqua un égyptien dans l'assemblée et chassa les autres qui se retirèrent à l'instant même multipliant les révérences. Seul l'appelé demeura et s'avança jusqu'au trône du monarque ; s'agenouillant devant lui, tête baissée en signe de respect, une main sur la poitrine en signe d'humilité. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, agréable à regarder sans être beau et originaire de Memphis. Rekhmirê –car il se nommait ainsi-, fils du fidèle Shimon, avait été désigné comme le vizir de Basse Egypte par le bon Aknamkanon quinze ans auparavant pour ses conseils judicieux et perspicaces. Il travaillait dans la résidence secondaire du roi et par conséquent les deux personnages se voyaient peu mais avaient établi un contact régulier permettant au Maître d'Egypte de garder un œil sur l'intégrité de son royaume. Aujourd'hui, ils se parleraient de vive voix.

Respectueux, Rekhmirê attendit au sol les ordres du dieu. Lorsque la salle fut vidée de toutes présences humaines, Atem l'invita à se relever et à venir s'asseoir auprès de lui sur une banquette disposée à cet effet.

- Rekhmirê, mon ami, ce matin tu es venu m'entretenir de mon peuple comme il se doit, et, comme tous les matins, rien d'important n'était à signaler. En d'autres termes, mon royaume se porte bien. Ce soir, c'est moi, Horus, qui parle par la bouche de ton roi, qui vais t'entretenir de mes projets. Ecoute bien et j'entendrai ton opinion ensuite…

Atem marqua une courte pause pendant laquelle il observa attentivement son vizir. Celui-ci baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser les flammes ornant les plus beaux joyaux de son Maître. Des yeux vifs et pénétrants, sombres comme les ténèbres et qui inspire la crainte, au regard dur, impassible, éclatant comme le soleil, foudroyant dans ses rancœurs mais pur et doux tout à la fois ; qui, disait-on, réduiraient en poussière le mortel qui les contemplait. Et cela, Rekhmirê, comme tous les autres, n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

Le roi reprit avec moins d'arrogance et plus de douceur ; il était passé maître dans l'art de manipuler les expressions de son visage et celles de sa voix :

- J'ai l'intention de délaisser Thèbes, ma capitale administrative, au profit d'une nouvelle capitale. Une capitale militaire : plus au nord et mieux située stratégiquement. Le Mitanni est, comme tu le sais, un problème pour moi depuis le début de mon règne et je pourrais ainsi le surveiller de plus près. J'envisage également de renforcer sérieusement notre armée ; et la construction d'une nouvelle cité sera un moyen pour moi de mobiliser un assez grand nombre d'hommes…

Atem s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour observer l'homme se trouvant à ses côtés. Il semblait préoccupé mais il poursuivit néanmoins :

- Etre soldat n'est pas très apprécié des Egyptiens. Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est qu'un métier secondaire et que seuls ceux qui n'ont pas d'autres alternatives s'y dirige. C'est donc là que tu interviens, mon ami. Penses-tu, toi qui parle au nom de mes gens, que je recevrai l'approbation générale si je passais un décret faisant de chaque homme né sur mes terres un soldat à long termes ?

- Votre parole dicte la loi, Majesté. Ils n'ont rien à contester. De plus, c'est à vous d'assurer leur sécurité ; pour cela, il nous faut une armée beaucoup plus… satisfaisante, si je puis me permettre.

Rekhmirê releva les yeux. Jugeant l'expression songeuse du jeune roi encore sécurisante, il osa ajouter ouvertement son avis ; espérant l'orienter sur cette voie.

- Peut-être devriez-vous ajouter au confort des soldats pour que Kemet puisse _enfin_ bénéficier d'une armée permanente ?

- C'est là ce qu'avait commencé à réaliser mon noble ancêtre Menkheperrê, répondit sèchement Atem. Quant à moi, ce que je compte instituer ou non ne te regarde pas.

Il n'avait pas manqué l'allusion ; son père avait été un homme de paix et il avait été jusqu'à désintégrer sa propre armée pour laquelle les premiers souverains de sa dynastie s'étaient consacrés afin d'empêcher une nouvelle occupation ennemie. Rekhmirê blâmait son père pour cette erreur ; comme la plupart de ses autres conseillers qui pensaient que les nombreuses révoltes dans les pays soumis au joug de l'Egypte, depuis le début de son accession au trône, y étaient dues en grandes parties.

Bien sûr, ils avaient raison ; mais son père avait toujours été pour lui un sujet très sensible et cette attaque ne fit que monter sa mauvaise humeur. Le vizir, réalisant qu'il avait dépassé sa limite, inclina la tête ; son menton effleurant sa poitrine, et prononça la formule qui avait pour don d'apaiser un temps soit peu le roi : « Je suis votre dévoué serviteur, Majesté. »

Atem resta silencieux et Rekhmirê tenta une nouvelle approche :

- En avez-vous discuté avec la reine, Seigneur ? Peut-être…

- Ce sont là mes affaires, coupa le jeune garçon sentant sa colère ressurgir aussi sec.

- Je… Je vous demande pardon. Je…

- Cela suffit. Tes remarques sans conséquences ne m'intéressent pas, répliqua-t-il ; sa voix dangereusement calme. Tu peux disposer.

Rekhmirê se courba puis sortit de la salle du trône, le visage livide. Jamais il n'avait mis, ni osé mettre, le roi dans une aussi coléreuse humeur et il craignait d'y perdre sa position ; bien que si l'on y regardât de plus près, il n'y était vraiment pour rien. Son jeune maître était encore un lion bien impétueux et il se consola en espérant que cette disgrâce (qui n'avait aucune raison d'être) ne serait que passagère.

Une fois seul, Atem détendit les muscles de son visage ; laissant tomber son masque de roi tyrannique. L'expression de la mélancolie se lisait à travers les deux fenêtres de son âme, à présent ouvertes. Ni les femmes ni les enfants de sa cour de Thèbes ne l'avaient accompagné : la reine, au tempérament plutôt colérique, ayant ordonnée qu'ils demeurent auprès d'elle. Le palais paraissait vide, et le réconfort de sa famille lui manquait cruellement ; presque autant que durant son séjour au Japon. _Yugi…_ Spontanément, sa main, ornée de bagues, vint se poser sur le lourd bijou en or attaché à son cou par une longue et fine chaîne de cornaline et de jaspe.

Lors de son retour en Ancienne Egypte, Kemet, voilà quatre ans, un an après la guerre des Ombres étant resté inconscient pendant l'année qui avait suivie, il avait pris la décision de rebâtir le temple caché de Kul Elna ainsi que trois autres abris destinés à soustraire les objets magiques aux regards indiscrets. La dernière cache, truffée de pièges, garderait son précieux puzzle après sa mort ; tandis que celle du village des voleurs ainsi que les deux autres, en dissimulaient déjà deux chacune. De nouveaux prêtres, issus de la noblesse égyptienne, veillaient sur les trésors, entourés de leur famille et de nombreux serviteurs, à qui il avait défendu de sortir sous peine de mort et qu'il avait élus pour le servir éternellement. Et en quelques années, les rumeurs les avaient désignées comme « les trois clans » : celui de la prêtresse Ishtar –dit clan Ishtar- gardienne du collier et de la hache ; celui des frères Paramessou et Nehesy, protecteurs de la clé et de la balance, et celui des époux Paser et Piankhet, prêtres de l'anneau et de l'œil. Ce dernier clan ne s'était jamais manifesté lors de son voyage en « Futur Egypte » ; néanmoins, il était presque certain que Shadih descendait de Nehesy, le deuxième fils de Shaddah, et il ne doutait pas que Malik et Isis appartenaient à la famille d'Ishtar, fille d'Aisis…

Un claquement retentit soudain dans la grande salle ; sa main droite, crispée sur le fouet _nekhakha_ s'était brutalement abattue sur l'accoudoir de son trône. Voilà qu'il s'était à nouveau pris à songer à cette étrange vie qu'il avait mené au sein du puzzle. Pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que le jour de son « réveil » où il avait enfin pu étreindre sa sœur et ses deux petites filles. Il s'était même jugé un peu trop sentimental, ce jour-là. Alors pourquoi le visage souriant de Yugi revenait le hanter parfois des nuits entières ? Lui manquait-il ? Il n'en avait pourtant pas l'impression, du moins durant la journée. Il avait tellement de responsabilités qu'il n'avait guère le temps de penser à lui, en vérité. Et puis à quoi bon puisqu'il ne le reverrait plus ? Si ? _Non._

_Et si un jour, Yugi débarquait au palais avec Honda, Jono et Anzu ?_ Ce n'était pas _impossible_ après tout. Que ferait-il, sachant que les quatre ne comprendraient rien ni à son monde ni à lui-même. Comment, sortant d'un monde où tous étaient considérés comme libres et égaux, ces quatre jeunes comprendraient-ils sa vision d'un monde hiérarchisé où il dirigeait les hommes comme il l'entendait ? Comment, eux qui se déclaraient naïvement « amis du Pharaon », pourraient-ils comprendre que cette interpellation n'était en fait qu'un titre honorifique auquel ils n'auraient jamais accès ? Et toute cette haine qu'il avait perçue contre Kaiba à cause de ses richesses, de cette étiquette d'« intello » que les élèves de sa classe lui avaient imposé et de son arrogance irritante, n'avaient-ils jamais compris qu'il lui était semblable sur beaucoup de points ? Avaient-ils véritablement pris ses discours sur l'amitié, prononcés au nom de Yugi, pour ses idées ? Bien sûr qu'il respectait l'amitié mais ces concepts variaient selon les époques et les personnes. Et lui aussi avait à charge l'économie d'un pays, lui aussi gouvernait le monde, lui aussi était supérieur aux autres. Des centaines de serviteurs vivaient dans la seule frayeur de lui désobéir, et quoi de plus normal ? Il était le fils de Rê. Mais eux n'y croyaient pas, et dans leur insouciance, ils risquaient de l'offenser gravement. Il serait alors obligé de les punir s'il ne voulait pas perdre son autorité et avec cela son trône, sa couronne et sa vie.

L'angoisse finit par le saisir. Il ne fallait pas qu'une telle affaire se produise ! Le peuple le vénérait mais c'était des courtisans dont il fallait se méfier ; les intrigants profiteraient du moindre instant de faiblesse, de la moindre hésitation ou moment de regret pour le renverser…

- Majesté ?

La voix apeurée de Sennefer, son serviteur principal, le ramena à la réalité, et l'épais voile de nuit, qui s'était mis à caresser sa silhouette, disparu aussitôt. Sa magie était puissante ; et même avec l'aide du puzzle qui lui servait de canalisation, la garder totalement sous son contrôle alors que lui-même luttait contre ses émotions n'était pas une mince affaire.

- Majesté ?

Atem soupira et se tourna enfin vers le serf prostré dans la poussière au bas de l'estrade.

- Oui ?

Sa réponse fut un peu plus sèche que prévu mais les réflexions du vizir étaient encore fraîches dans sa tête et il n'était certainement pas d'humeur à la clémence.

- Maître… Je… Je m'excuse mais vous…vous m'aviez donné l'ordre de venir vous chercher une heure avant la tombée de la nuit et je…

- En effet. J'accueille Shamash, l'ambassadeur de Canaan, cette nuit ; et il me faut m'apprêter conformément à l'usage pour le recevoir. Tout est-il prêt comme je l'avais commandé ? demanda-t-il avec plus de raideur dans la voix qu'auparavant.

Il était clair pour Sennefer que celui qui oserait désobéir ce soir le regretterait amèrement et il pria les dieux de ne pas faire de lui l'objet de la colère de leur fils.

- Tout… Tout est en ordre, Maître, réussit-il à articuler entre deux tremblements. Je… Il y a aussi…

- Assez discuté. Viens.

La fermeté de ses ordres ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Aussi, Sennefer suivit docilement le jeune Horus à travers la porte dérobée située derrière le trône pour accéder à la maison privée du roi et de là, à la maison du matin où étaient rangés les effets réservés à sa toilette.

* * *

L'après-midi parvenait à son terme. Yugi, assis sur la berge est du Nil, en compagnie de Jono Uchi, Honda, Anzu et les autres, observait avec ennui Bakura revenir de son septième et dernier voyage d'entre les deux rives.

Ce dernier avait, en effet, consacré sa journée à diriger sa précaire petite barque de papyrus –dont il était très fier pour l'avoir lui-même conçu- à travers le domaine de Hâpy. Mais trop légère pour transporter plus de deux passagers en plus de lui, il avait du effectuer de nombreux allers-retours afin de ramener à Thèbes la _Yugi Team_ au complet. Le temps de les convaincre que l'embarcation pourrait supporter trois poids adultes, puis que les crocodiles et les hippopotames ne devenaient un danger que lorsqu'ils se sentaient menacés lui avait déjà pris toute l'après-midi. Ensuite, après avoir perdu quelques heures encore à former des groupes de deux ; de façon à ce que les masses soient équitables et ainsi ne pas faire chavirer son bateau, il avait, somme toute, pu commencer à les faire passer. _Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire…_

Enfin, le voleur mis pied à terre avec Ryô et Shizuka qui, à l'inverse des autres, semblait plutôt de bonne humeur.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! leur cria Jono Uchi tandis que tous se levaient pour les rejoindre.

Quelques Egyptiens se retournèrent, alertés par le cri du blondinet, mais ils s'en détournèrent rapidement pour reprendre leur tâche. Il y avait du monde dans les rues ; la baisse de température annonçant le début de la soirée avait attiré plus de monde sur les marchés et les pêcheurs revenaient leurs filets remplis.

- J'ai faim ! On n'a pas mangé depuis hier soir ! se plaignit à nouveau Jono.

- Désolé, _Tjesem_, mais faudra-t-en passer, rétorqua l'albinos indifféremment alors qu'il amarrait son embarcation sur le quai. A moins, bien sûr, que tu n'ais de quoi payer.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas d'argent ? s'exclama à son tour Honda, également inquiet pour son estomac.

Bakura parut confus un instant. Il allait répondre lorsqu'Isis, égyptologue renommée, prit la parole :

- N'oubliez pas que nous sommes à Kemet, l'Ancienne Egypte, dit-elle de cette voix douce et mystique qui la caractérisait si bien. La monnaie n'existe pas encore.

- Ah bon ? Et comment fait-on si on veut s'acheter à manger alors ? demanda Maï, reflétant la surprise de tous les autres à travers ses mots.

- T'échanges, interrompit le voleur, histoire de se montrer impoli. Ou tu voles… En sachant que si on t'attrape, t'es conduit au tribunal et tu peux dire adieu à tes mains !

Les sourires tombèrent et l'égyptien ricana.

- Tu ne pourrais pas nous raconter quelque chose de vraie au moins une fois ! s'écria Anzu, la fatigue et les frustrations de la journée explosant à ce moment précis. On te fait confiance et…

- C'est très sérieux ! se défendit le larron, reculant progressivement pour éviter le doigt accusateur de la jeune fille. Et puis je n'ai rien à troquer. Je me contente d'un repas par jour d'habitude !

Le silence s'abattit soudainement sur le groupe d'ami à l'annonce de cette vérité pour le moins dérangeante. Bakura appartenait à la classe sociale la plus basse ; ses manières et son mode de vie différaient sur beaucoup de points avec ceux d'Atem qui, lui, dominait l'échelle. Etait-ce pour ces raisons qu'ils l'avaient toujours exclu ? Dans tous les cas, la vie du voleur ne semblait pas avoir été commode tous les jours.

- On… On s'excuse. On a manqué de tact, reconnut enfin Jono Uchi après une longue pause où l'embarras avait eu le temps de s'installer.

- T'inquiètes, on se passera de dîner, affirma Yugi se voulant rassurant.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es dingue ! paniqua Otogi à son tour. On a rien avalé depuis hier soir ! On ne tiendra jamais à ce rythme là !

Le tumulte s'empara d'eux et ils se mirent à s'invectiver, rejetant la faute de leur malheur sur tout autre personne qu'eux-mêmes.

- Bon, on se calme ! les réprimanda finalement la jeune Ishtar, autoritaire malgré son visage angélique. Vous ne croyez pas que vous devriez montrer un peu plus de considération pour Bakura ? C'est pourtant lui qui nous a aidés tout au long de la journée !

Des mines contrites baissèrent les yeux, pris en faute. Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du pilleur de tombe ; pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui l'incriminé !

- T'as des conseils à donner au moins, chef, railla Malik.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa sœur et de son supposé allié qui prit enfin la parole :

- Vous pouvez venir chez moi pour la nuit. On verra le reste demain. Les voisins auront peut-être quelque chose à vous offrir d'ailleurs, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait la plus lasse possible mais en vérité il semblait lui-même préoccupé.

- C'est une idée, répondit Maï. Tu habites loin d'ici ?

- Une petite heure de marche. Je suis installé à Kul Elna. Sa Majesté a fait entièrement reconstruire le village il y a quelques années.

- Dis moi, tu as plutôt l'air de t'être réconcilié avec Atem, non ? l'interrogea Anzu, curieuse de connaître la cause de tous les changements de son comportement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Les mots parurent un peu abrupts, comme s'il refusait catégoriquement de l'admettre. Néanmoins, Anzu poursuivit :

- Je ne sais pas… La façon dont tu le désignes peut-être : « Sa Majesté ». Et il y a moins de mépris dans ce mot quand tu l'emploies.

- Pour ton information, j'ai toujours utilisé les titres de mon roi pour parler de lui. C'est la première règle de politesse que les parents enseignent à leurs rejetons. Prononcer le nom divin du Fils de Rê est un crime que même moi je n'oserais pas commettre.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin pour lui signifier qu'elle devrait en faire tout autant mais si elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, Yugi, lui, parut contrarié. Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils en tentant de se remémorer si son alter ego lui avait effectivement permis de l'appeler par son prénom.

- On y va alors ?

- Hm…

Bien qu'à contre cœur, la petite troupe se mit en marche une fois de plus, se dirigeant vers le village natale de Bakura.

* * *

Ils cheminaient déjà depuis presque une heure, la tête courbée avec lassitude, les pieds butant au moindre obstacle et la faim tordant leur ventre douloureusement. Ils avaient quitté les champs moissonnés des bordures du Nil pour remonter plus haut, là où l'inondation de début d'année n'atteignait pas les habitations. Un petit village se distinguait au loin ; les murs de ses maisons, blanchis à la chaux, se découpaient nettement dans la nuit noire où pénétraient timidement les lueurs pâles de la lune.

- Vous voyez, ce n'était pas très loin, annonça le voleur avec fierté.

- On n'est pas encore arrivé, bougonna Otogi.

Une pierre roula quelques mètres au devant d'eux, le garçon ayant manqué de trébucher.

- Allez ! Ne trouves-tu pas que ce pays est magnifique ? s'écria Shizuka en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

- Si, si, bien sûr… C'est juste que…

- C'est rien cette petite promenade ! Tu exagères, Otogi ! crâna Honda en se positionnant au côté de la jeune fille pour lui faire sa coure. Il faut dire que j'ai l'habitude d'affronter des monstres et de courir en plein soleil dans le désert le ventre vide.

- Tu fais référence au moment où toi et Joey avez poursuivi Bobasa jusque devant le palais ou au moment où vous avez essayé de transformer les cavaliers noirs en côtelette de porc ? demanda Anzu sur le ton de la conversation tandis que le grand ami de Pegasus se précipitait à son tour vers la petite Jono Uchi.

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle, rétorqua le grand brun qui, apercevant son jaloux rival, se rua à nouveau vers sa demoiselle.

Une lutte silencieuse mais acharnée débuta alors, pendant que les autres poursuivaient leur chemin dans un silence presque religieux ; puis ne supportant plus ce mutisme obstiné, Yugi posa la question qui leur brûlait tous les lèvres, terminant du même coup le combat pour les faveurs de Shizuka :

- Pourquoi Yami a-t-il pris la décision de rebâtir ton village ?

Au dessus de leurs têtes, dans le ciel violacé du crépuscule, le cri du faucon retentit ; comme un appel déchirant, un écho du passé.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 1.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Le procès

**Chapitre 2 : Le procès.**

Il ne restait plus grand-chose de la fière allure de Shamash. L'arrogance presque insupportable avec laquelle il avait espéré faire impression sur le soi-disant roi des rois et qu'il avait affiché tout le long du voyage de Canaan à Kemet s'était effondrée dès l'instant où il avait pénétré la salle hypostyle. Ses formidables gardiennes, murmurant à tour de rôle les hauts-faits de leur maître, leurs parures de lin brodées de bleus royaux, de jaunes solaires, de rouges victorieux, semblaient désirer des visiteurs une soumission totale. Ne dissimulant rien, elles imposaient à leurs yeux la figure du dieu vivant dont la présence se dégageait des moindres recoins de la vaste coure.

Et c'était cet homme, ce roitelet comme ils s'amusaient à l'appeler chez eux, qui avait envoyé des troupes jusque dans leur capital réclamant les tributs qu'ils ne devaient que pour la saison prochaine. C'était lui encore qui avait ruiné l'économie de leur pays en sollicitant plus du tiers de leur production annuelle ; menaçant de marcher sur Canaan s'ils s'y refusaient. Cela afin de les empêcher de s'allier au Mitanni, le grand ennemi de l'Egypte, en leur retirant les moyens de financer l'effort de guerre. C'était cet homme, tant haï et méprisé qui venait, en un seul coup, briser par sa seule image toute l'assurance qu'il avait acquise.

- Les rumeurs sont donc vraies, admit-il enfin alors qu'il jetait un dernier coup d'œil sur la figure de l'auguste personnage, qui debout la massue à la main abattait sans pitié ses adversaires ligotés à ses pieds.

Il ne put retenir un frisson. Cet homme, dieu ou non, était un redoutable stratège.

La peur au ventre, lui et les hommes qui l'accompagnaient franchirent les doubles portes qui menaient à la salle du trône et pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Leur entrée fut suivie d'un long silence pendant lequel chacun admira les nombreux trésors qu'ils apportaient pour Pharaon. Les femmes, aux visages souriants, se tenant sur la gauche, s'adoucirent à la vue des juments aux robes brillantes flanquées de leurs poulains aux crinières ornées de fleurs. Ces nobles bêtes, si rares en Egypte, étaient rapidement devenues un symbole de puissance et de supériorité. Les hommes, eux positionnés sur la droite, s'extasiaient devant les coffres remplis de bijoux, devant les paniers pleins de pommes et de poires –fruits très recherchés par l'aristocratie égyptienne-, devant les bois –très coûteux- de cèdres servant à construire les barques divines et devant l'amoncellement de pierre de lapis-lazuli dont les sujets de Pharaon raffolaient.

Shamash, conduisant le cortège sur le passage que la foule des courtisans leur avait ouvert, leva les yeux pour la première fois sur celui dont le nom n'était prononcé qu'avec respect jusque dans les confins de la terre…

Atem ; siégeant tel un dieu dans son sanctuaire sur la petite estrade surmontée de quatre colonnes vertes représentant les marécages où l'enfant Horus avait vu le jour, vêtu du lin le plus fin, paré de ses bijoux les plus précieux, enduit des huiles les plus parfumées donnant à son teint l'apparence de l'or comme le dieu vivant qu'il était, observait. A ses côtés, remplaçant la reine, restée à Thèbes, trônait une de ses jeunes épouses du harem de Memphis, couronnée d'un diadème de lotus en or à défaut de pouvoir porter les emblèmes de la royauté féminine. Immobile ainsi que la pierre, ses traits taillés dans la roche lisse et inaltérée de la jeunesse, faisant de lui le benjamin de sa propre cour, le fils de Rê se présentait de telle façon qu'il intimidait quiconque s'en approchait. Au contraire, près de lui, la jeune Khentykaous semblait s'impatienter. Bien qu'honorée par le roi qui l'avait désigné pour suppléer sa reine le temps d'une soirée, elle avait grande peine à dissimuler ses émotions ainsi qu'à demeurer statique ; mal à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle. Alors que son royal époux, aussi énigmatique pour les Cananéens que les hiéroglyphes de son palais, étudiait avec placidité les étrangers déposant des offrandes au bas de son trône, elle, simple dame, contemplait avec ravissement la profusion de denrées qu'on leur fournissait.

Shamash et ses hommes s'inclinèrent selon la coutume égyptienne. Puis, sur un discret signe du maître des lieux, l'ambassadeur se releva et, en public, lui prêta serment d'allégeance :

« Jamais, nous ne nous soulèverons contre Atem, puissant souverain et fils du Soleil ; l'enfant chéri des dieux que la Grande Isis a porté en son sein et qui s'est abreuvé du lait de la Belle Hathor.

« Nous, Cananéens, te reconnaissons comme notre seigneur. C'est humblement que nous te supplions d'accepter nos modestes présents ; comme ces corbeilles de fruits et de plantes rares, ou ces jarres en or débordant d'huiles parfumées et ces cassettes remplies de bijoux. Encore, reçois cette quantité de bois venu de nos forêts les plus lointaines, les armes en fer de nos meilleurs guerriers ainsi que nos chevaux les plus rapides comme preuve de notre loyauté. »

Après cette longue énumération, qui avait arraché aux poitrines des plus influents des soupirs trahissant nettement leurs ambitions, le diplomate marqua un temps d'arrêt, guettant une éventuelle réaction de la part du monarque. Mais comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui, il fut déstabilisé par la froideur de l'enfant. Pas un sourire, pas un geste ne le révéla, et Shamash sentit naître en lui une considération sans pareil pour un jeune homme qui n'avait pas même encore atteint l'âge de son dernier fils.

Ravalant sa fierté, il se courba de nouveau et poussa en avant une très jeune femme et deux petits garçons. Reprenant la parole, il expliqua :

« En gage de son obéissance, mon Prince m'a assigné la tâche de remettre entre tes mains ses deux fils, de cinq et six ans, héritiers de son trône et nés de sa favorite, pour qu'ils reçoivent l'éducation selon Pharaon. Il te cède aussi sa fille, la plus douce et la plus belle, dont la main a été demandé de nombreuses fois, afin d'obtenir ta protection.

« Nous, Cananéens, espérons ainsi combler et remercier Sa Majesté pour tous les bienfaits qu'elle nous a apporté ! »

Sur ce, ils se prosternèrent tous encore une fois. Ils étaient si bien synchronisés qu'Atem devina sans effort les maintes répétitions auxquelles ils avaient du participer. Cette fois, Horus ne pu retenir un sourire narquois. C'était amusant de voir l'hypocrisie des hommes. Qu'avait-il fait pour ces étrangers venus du nord sinon leur nuire ? _Rien._ Mais les voilà qui discouraient sur les merveilles qu'il leur aurait procurées.

En réalité, ils paraissaient anxieux ; de toute évidence, ses sautes d'humeur allaient bientôt atteindre une réputation tout aussi légendaire que celles de la reine.

* * *

- Et pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait reconstruire ?

Bakura semblait furieux.

- Alors tu crois qu'il aurait du relever toute l'Egypte mais laisser mon pauvre village en ruine ! C'est ça ?!

- Non, pas du tout…

- Je te jure que si tu n'étais pas le descendant de Sa Majesté, je t'aurais tué sur le champ !

Le voleur, sur les nerfs, ramassa une pierre et la balança de toutes ses forces en direction du Nil.

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout, répondit Yugi avec simplicité.

- C'est ça.

Un autre caillou traversa les aires avant de retomber sans bruit dans un champ de blé.

- Je pensais juste qu'étant donné que toi et le Pharaon ne vous entendiez pas très bien…

- On ne se déteste plus. Voilà, t'es content ?

Enfin, c'était dit. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les réactions. Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés, comme figés dans le temps, et observaient l'ancien esprit de l'anneau. Seulement deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ d'Atem, et pourtant beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

- Bakura ?

Une voix fluette de jeune enfant s'était élevée dans la nuit ; le son, déchirant l'épais silence comme un trait léger, décoché du haut de la colline là où se dressaient les premières maisons de Kul Elna.

- Bakura ? C'est toi ? répéta-t-elle en se répercutant de nombreuses fois sur les rochers de la vallée avant de disparaître, engloutie par les ténèbres.

L'interpellé, se sentant trop lasse pour répondre, préféra se taire et avancer.

Au village, tout le monde connaissait Bakura. C'était un homme bourru et plutôt silencieux mais que les enfants aimaient ; derrière ses dehors cyniques, ils avaient discerné en lui un admirable conteur qui, d'ailleurs, affirmait avoir vécu toutes ses histoires. Les adultes aussi le respectaient, car il était dit que le jeune homme –malgré un passé que tous savaient ne pas avoir été sans tâches- côtoyait souvent l'Horus d'Or.

Ipout, sa voisine, veuve et mère de quatre enfants, connaissant sa pauvreté, l'avait pris à sa charge grâce aux revenus que ses deux aînés lui envoyaient régulièrement. En échange, Bakura remplaçait le père que ses deux derniers avaient perdu si jeunes. Bien que souvent absent, ils l'avaient accepté comme membre à part entière de leur famille et le jeune homme passait plus de temps chez eux que chez lui.

* * *

Alors qu'elle était occupée à faire cuire du pain dans la cuisine, située à l'arrière de la maison, Ipout entendit son fils rentrer précipitamment.

- Maman ! l'apostropha-t-il. Je crois qu'il est sur le chemin. Il n'est pas tout seul par contre.

La vieille femme le rejoignit dans la pièce commune. Sans un mot, elle y alluma les lampes à huile, disposa quelques nattes sur le sol et déposa les pains sur une table basse.

- Va l'accueillir. Et dit à ses amis de venir également, dit-elle enfin, alors qu'elle vérifiait si tout était en ordre. Appelle ta sœur.

- Tout de suite !

Le garçon partit comme une flèche. Son entrain, propre à son âge, son insouciance, faisaient plaisir à voir.

* * *

- C'était qui ? demanda enfin Honda alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abords du village.

- Atem. C'est le fils de ma voisine.

- Atem ? répéta Anzu, surprise.

Le voleur haussa les épaules.

- C'est un nom très répandu en ce moment. Je dirai que plus de la moitié des familles paysannes ont un fils de ce nom.

- En l'honneur du roi, je suppose ?

- C'est exact. Sa Majesté a consacré beaucoup de temps à rebâtir les villages et les canaux d'irrigation des alentours de Thèbes après la guerre. Cela lui a coûté de l'argent mais il s'est créé de loyaux sujets pour le restant de son règne. J'imagine que ça lui rapporte quelques avantages non négligeables…

Il se tut un instant puis reprit ses explications :

- Les travaux ont duré deux ans. On s'est trouvé dans une période assez difficile. Comme Thèbes était détruite, les récoltes ont été très mauvaises alors que c'est normalement une des régions les plus fructueuses d'Egypte. Les paysans ne pouvaient plus payer d'impôts sans mourir de faim et le roi a du prélever sur les revenus des autres villes pour nourrir et pour reconstruire Thèbes. C'était vraiment la misère. Mais on s'en est sorti et _Sa Majesté_ a entrepris de restaurer tous les temples d'Egypte pour remercier les dieux. Surtout Amon-Rê. Ca va faire deux ans aussi, et je crois que le projet est pratiquement achevé.

- Ce n'est pas possible, déclara Otogi avec un froncement de sourcil, ça fait seulement deux ans qu'on s'est quitté.

- Oui, c'est vrai, confirmèrent ses compagnons de voyage, perplexes.

- Deux ans ?

L'expression vide du voleur en disait long ; surtout sur cet être que rien, pourtant, ne semblait surprendre. Mais après quelques moments de réflexion, il finit par hausser les épaules :

- Pour moi, ça fait cinq ans, dit-il simplement. D'ailleurs, pour votre ami le roi, ça doit faire moins ; quatre ans, je crois.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Jono Uchi. Sa bouche, grande ouverte, donnant l'impression qu'il avait été assommé par les révélations.

- Tu essayes d'avaler les mouches, Toutou ? remarqua Kaiba en prenant un ton faussement étonné.

- _Tjesem_, corrigea Bakura, le sourire moqueur.

- _Tjesem _?

- Le chien.

Le blondinet rougit, lança un regard assassin à son « ennemi juré », et retrouva une attitude plus posée.

- Alors ? pressa-t-il.

- Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, assura Isis qui paraissait être venue simplement pour tenir le rôle de centre d'informations.

- Bah vas y, on t'écoute, lui rappela son frère en sachant combien pouvait être agaçant les longs silences de la jeune femme.

Malgré les soupirs de Malik, elle prit son temps ; cherchant les mots qui conviendraient le mieux pour leur faire comprendre sa pensée :

- Après la bataille opposant le Pharaon à Zork, Bakura et Atem se sont tous deux trouvés prisonniers de leur objet du millenium : l'anneau et le puzzle. Cela du à un sortilège puissant que le roi d'Egypte a utilisé pour venir à bout du démon. Cependant, leur âme n'ayant pas atteint l'autre monde, ils ne sont jamais morts. En vérité, je dirais qu'ils ont brusquement été transférés à une autre époque. Par la suite, quand Yugi a rompu le sortilège grâce au duel rituel, l'effet inverse s'est produit : Bakura et Atem ont remonté le temps, pour de nouveau prendre forme humaine. Et c'est ici que les choses se sont compliquées…

- C'est déjà assez embrouillé comme ça, si vous voulez mon avis, marmonna Maï à Jono et Honda qui visiblement peinaient pour comprendre.

- … car Atem qui avait été grièvement blessé pendant le combat a sombré dans l'inconscience aussitôt après avoir retrouvé son corps alors que Bakura, en parfaite santé, a repris le cours de sa vie. Cinq années se seront donc passées pour lui. Le roi, rétabli un an plus tard, n'aura vécu que quatre ans. Quant à nous, disons que nous avons seulement voyagé dans le temps, deux années après le départ de Yami. Vous me suivez ?

- A peu près, lui répondit Honda.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais Bakura l'interrompit lorsqu'il frappa à la porte d'une des premières maisons du village. Aussitôt, une oie caqueta et une petite fille se présenta devant eux. Nue, le crâne entièrement rasé –à l'exception d'une large mèche de cheveux très noirs et soigneusement coiffée en une épaisse tresse sur le côté gauche-, elle sourit timidement à Bakura avant de s'écarter pour les laisser entrer, révélant une petite salle sombre et presque vide derrière elle. Sans un mot, elle leur désigna les nattes posées devant la table puis se sauva dans la pièce voisine. Les garçons soupirèrent de soulagement et relevèrent la tête qu'ils avaient détournée, gênés par la nudité de la fillette.

L'ancien esprit leur lança un regard en coin ; et avec cet air sarcastique qui le définissait si bien, il prit le ton de la confidence et chuchota :

- Va falloir s'y faire, les gars ! Tous les enfants sont habillés de la sorte ici ! Même les garçons ! rajouta-t-il à l'adresse des filles.

Et il enchaîna ces précisions avec son légendaire rire sonore et moqueur. Ipout choisit cet instant pour apparaître ; sa fille, dissimulée derrière elle, les dévisageait comme s'ils étaient des monstres.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, soudainement devenue nerveuse lorsqu'elle découvrit l'aspect de ses invités.

Bakura se retourna :

- Ipout !

Il sourit et fit un geste évasif en direction de Yugi et des autres. Sentant les questions, il les devança en faisant un bref résumé de la situation :

- Ce sont des amis, dit-il. Ils sont étrangers. Ils viennent d'Asie, renchérit-il pour expliquer leur accoutrement étrange.

A cela, l'enfant ouvrit grand les yeux, exprimant son étonnement.

- D'Asie ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant dans ses bras. Tu as été en Asie ?! Vraiment ?!

- Vraiment.

- Raconte, raconte ! C'est comment ?

- Plus tard. J'ai faim, répliqua-t-il à la moue déçue de la petite.

- Tu n'as qu'à manger les pains et les oignons qu'il y a sur la table. Maman les a gardés spécialement pour toi. Hein, m'man ?

La maîtresse de maison sourit gentiment. S'asseyant près de Bakura, elle prit sa fille sur ses genoux et leur pria de se servir. Jono Uchi et Honda se jetèrent littéralement sur la nourriture, sous les regards dégoûtés des filles.

- Alors, où est Atem ? souhaita savoir Bakura tandis qu'il mordait avidement dans un oignon qu'il avait trouvé sur la table.

- Il est allé chez Amenhotep, je crois, répondit la brunette, elle aussi léchant consciencieusement son légume.

- Ah oui ! Le petit aveugle qui habite la grande maison, là-bas derrière ?

- C'est lui.

- Ses parents doivent être riches à celui-là ! Pour vivre aussi bien…

- Il n'a pas de parents, répliqua Ipout sur un ton de reproche. Il n'a que six ans !

- C'est ça ! Tu crois que la maison et les serviteurs sont tombés du ciel ? Et il porte un nom royal ! Si tu veux mon avis, il vient d'une famille riche qui n'a pas voulu admettre que leur fils n'irait pas à l'école ni rien ! On paye une nourrice, des terres, une maison et quelques domestiques ; tout cela à l'écart du monde et le tour est joué ! C'est un moyen comme un autre de se débarrasser des gens en ayant la conscience tranquille !

- Voyons !

Mais les paroles cyniques du voleur ne furent pas relevées. Il avait sans doute raison.

* * *

La fête se terminait ; et jamais, de toute leur vie, Shamash et ses hommes n'avaient assisté à pareilles opulences. Au son des sistres et des lyres, les danseuses avaient exécuté des figures acrobatiques dignes d'Hathor elle-même tandis que l'enivrant parfum des lotus bleus, allié à la douceur des vins, avait délié peu à peu les langues. Les couleurs éclatantes des fresques, les tables remplies de mets exotiques, sous les lumières vacillantes des lampes à huile avaient achevé de souligner les nombreuses richesses du souverain. Le peuple de Canaan avait été impressionné et Pharaon était satisfait. Il n'oublierait pas, dès le lendemain, de récompenser tous ceux qui avaient œuvré à cette réussite ; car le fils des dieux savait se montrer plus que généreux envers de loyaux sujets.

A présent, les rires s'estompaient pour laisser la place à des hommes somnolents qui, devant une dernière coupe de vin, admiraient les jeunes vierges aux corps souples et minces évoluant sans fatigue à travers la pièce. En cet instant, hormis quelques grandes dames conversant encore avec enthousiasme, ces professionnelles formaient la seule population féminine restante de la soirée. En effet, les propres épouses du roi, résidantes des harems de Memphis, celles-là même qui avaient le don d'insuffler à l'atmosphère un ton allègre et enjoué, s'étaient vues contraintes de se retirer lorsque la favorite Khentykaous, suppléante de la reine, soudainement lasse, était sortie pour retourner à ses appartements. D'ailleurs, sur le moment, cet incident avait fortement déplu au monarque mais les airs émerveillés des étrangers avaient eut raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

Maintenant, estimant qu'il avait obtenu de cette nuit tous les avantages dont il aurait pu en retirer, Atem se leva pour annoncer sa sortie. Aussitôt, les courtisans s'empressèrent de le saluer, bordant le chemin du noble garçon d'un rideau de têtes sans visages qui n'étaient, de toute façon, pas assez dignes pour lui être présentés.

Une fois seul, il se dirigea vers le palais des femmes ; d'abord pour vérifier que la nouvelle princesse y était correctement installée, ensuite pour profiter de la compagnie de Khentykaous qu'il ne verrait plus avant quelques mois.

Il traversa les salons, passa devant les ateliers à tisser dans lesquels les jeunes filles avaient l'habitude de travailler, et qui lui fournissait le plus beau lin d'Egypte, puis, sans aucun bruit, il pénétra dans une des chambres.

La belle était là. Assise dans un fauteuil richement décoré ; ses yeux clairs semblaient perdus dans la contemplation des scènes pastorales des murs et des sols. Sur le conseil de ses suivantes, elle avait changé ses robes de cotons brodées typiques de son pays contre une en lin blanc que le roi avait mis à sa disposition. Aucun autre bijoux ne la parait sinon ses cheveux châtains, presque blond, ondulant jusque sous sa poitrine. Un sourire un peu rêveur se dessinait sur un visage serein au teint assez pâle. Hier encore, désespérée à l'idée de s'unir à un souverain étranger, les dieux n'avaient été témoins que de ses larmes. Elle avait été si loin d'imaginer un enfant guère plus âgé qu'elle à la tête d'un si puissant empire ! Soulagée, son sourire s'élargit et un rire cristallin s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Je suis heureux de constater que la princesse se plait déjà dans sa nouvelle demeure, lui confia une voix d'homme, calme et posée, derrière elle.

La réplique fut suivi d'un léger claquement de porte ; signe que l'inconnu l'avait refermé derrière lui. La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna promptement ; tentant de discerner les traits du garçon. Elle recula, effrayée, lui s'avança permettant aux faibles éclats des torches de révéler son identité.

L'ayant reconnu, l'étrangère poussa un petit cri de surprise et se jeta à ses pieds :

- Majesté, dit-elle, tremblante, en couvrant de baisers le bas de son pagne pour essayer de faire pardonner son accueil peu convenable. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Atem, amusé par la scène qui se répétait chaque fois qu'il accueillait une nouvelle à sa cour, la releva gentiment.

- Cette position ne sied guère à une personne de ton rang.

- Toute fille de roi apprend à s'incliner devant un dieu, répondit la fille humblement en se rasseyant sur la chaise que le roi lui indiquait.

Il se posa en face d'elle, sur le bord du lit.

- Dans ce cas, répliqua-t-il, tu retiendras qu'on ne touche pas un dieu sans y être invité.

Elle rougit.

- Excusez mon ignorance.

Elle baissa la tête, une fois de plus.

- Cela ne se reproduira plus, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Ne t'excuse pas et regarde moi. Je suis Atem. Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ton prénom, en revanche.

- Horouna, fille de Teshub, prince de Kadesh, reprit-elle non sans fierté.

Les paroles encourageantes du souverain avaient réussi à chasser ses craintes et lui redonner confiance. Elle se tenait droite, la tête haute, et ses grands yeux se posèrent enfin sur lui. Il était encore décoré de tous les attributs de sa fonction et lui apparaissait plus divin que mortel ; auréolé de gloire et irradiant de puissance. On ne pouvait que l'admirer.

Atem, lui, l'étudia avec soin. Elle semblait plus jeune que lui ; ce qui, en réalité, n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Après tout, il avait bien assez de trois grandes sœurs, de favorites et de courtisans tous plus âgés les uns que les autres. Il effleura sa joue et promena sa main dans sa chevelure, jouant avec ses boucles. Horouna lui plaisait bien ; bien qu'elle fût encore loin de détrôner la reine. Mais il n'imaginait pas qu'aucune autre femme le puisse, en vérité.

- J'étais venu t'annoncer mon prochain départ pour Thèbes, dit-il finalement, cessant ses caresses et se redressant pour signifier qu'il se retirait. Je souhaite que tu m'y accompagnes ainsi que tes frères dont tu auras la charge. Là-bas, je te donnerai des terres et une résidence comme il t'est du. Tu pourras ainsi envoyer un message à ton père, lui clamer les richesses de l'Egypte et vanter la générosité dont ton mari fait preuve à ton égard.

Sa voix était douce, mais des ordres stricts se détachaient clairement de ses propos. Horouna comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier et rester en dehors de ses affaires. Elle savait, par expérience, que les chefs d'état mêlaient peu privés et publics et lui sourit timidement comme pour agréer à sa volonté.

- Tout sera accompli selon ton bon plaisir, Atem, roi d'entre les rois, répliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle se retournait pour se déshabiller et que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre.

Ce dernier lui jeta tout de même un coup d'œil intrigué ; la facilité avec laquelle elle faisait déjà usage de son prénom dénotait une certaine force de caractère qui prouvait que sa réserve n'était en fait qu'une façade. Mais il n'ajouta rien et sortit, remettant les questions à plus tard.

La nuit était bien avancée ; mais Atem tint sa promesse et alla rejoindre Khentykaous dans les plus beaux appartements du harem. La jeune égyptienne les occupait depuis un certain temps ; une distinction qui s'expliquait simplement par l'attirance que Pharaon avait pour elle. Son audace et ses manières sobres l'avaient fait sortir de l'ombre et lui avaient accordé les faveurs royales. Depuis plus d'un an, elle portait avec fierté la coiffe des favorites, attisant de nombreuses jalousies dans le cœur de ses propres amies. Chacune espérait son tour et les plus ambitieuses convoitaient même le trône. Mais la Grande Epouse veillait. Sous son œil vigilant, les relations entre le roi et ses bien-aimées demeuraient fragiles et incertaines ; de ses mains habiles, elle sectionnerait sans pitié les liens gênants et son éloquence balaierait le souvenir de ces mortelles. Celles-là souhaitaient toutes un sort comparable à leurs rivales mais la maîtresse des deux terres n'étant pas de nature jalouse prêtait de bon gré son mari tant que ses amantes vivaient loin du pouvoir central. Et à leur plus grand regret, la place de Khentykaous n'était pas encore menacée.

Celle-ci avait laissé la porte de sa chambre entrebâillée, et la lumière blafarde qui s'écoulait par l'ouverture en un ruisseau doré pour se fondre dans les ténèbres de la nuit envahissant le cœur du petit palais impliquait que l'adolescente était toujours éveillée. De la même façon qu'Horouna, l'égyptienne était assise sur une chaise au dossier élevé et décoré de fleurs de lotus, de papyrus et de roseaux. Face à la porte, mais légèrement recourbée sur elle-même, semblant admirer une frêle créature installée paisiblement sur ses genoux, elle ne remarqua pas Atem entrer et refermer l'accès à la pièce derrière lui. Une chaînette en or, à laquelle se balançait délicatement une représentation miniaturisée du dieu Bès, protecteur des femmes en couches, qu'elle tenait suspendu entre ses doigts, divertissait le petit être. Elle sourit lorsqu'une main potelée, émergeant de sa robe, tira sur l'amulette avec force pour saisir l'objet difforme et brillant.

Atem, surpris par la scène qui se jouait devant lui, s'immobilisa quelques minutes.

- J'ignorais que tu avais un enfant, admit-il soudainement en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, marquant un certain déplaisir.

Il était vrai qu'il supportait mal les nouvelles de dernières minutes. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude que les enfants lui tombent du ciel ; avec toutes les relations dont il s'était permis de jouir, il lui en naissait bien une dizaine chaque année. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre puisque une nombreuse lignée affirmait d'autant plus sa puissance qu'elle lui assurait la sécurité de son trône.

Au son de sa voix, Khentykaous redressa brusquement la tête. Confuse, elle voulut se lever et s'incliner, mais le monarque lui indiqua que ce n'était pas nécessaire ; constatant qu'il lui serait difficile de faire la révérence avec un nourrisson dans les bras.

- Reste assise ou tu risques de l'effrayer, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible alors qu'il s'installait près d'elle pour considérer le bébé.

- Je l'ai appelé Sénousret, avoua-t-elle quand elle aperçut le masque du Pharaon se fendre en un sourire bienveillant lorsque son fils lui tira la langue.

Atem lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais ne dit rien. Le nom qu'elle avait choisi attestait bien son effronterie ; les noms des anciens souverains n'étaient normalement empruntés que par la reine pour légitimer ses propres enfants ; ceux-ci étant, en théorie, les premiers sur la liste de succession. Mais par ailleurs, rien ne l'empêchait de la modifier si cela était sa volonté.

- Il te ressemble.

Khentykaous sembla enchantée du compliment car son visage perdit aussitôt de sa pâleur pour s'illuminer des feux de ses joues. D'ailleurs, sa témérité ne tarda pas à revenir, la poussant à aborder avec le roi, un sujet pour le moins dangereux.

- Lui donneras-tu une fonction importante à la cour ? Tu lui attribueras bien au moins quelques titres ? plaida-t-elle en faveur du nouveau-né, usant de ses charmes pour faire plier le Fils des dieux en son sens.

- Il est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour déterminer cela, Khentykaous, répliqua sévèrement Atem en détournant la tête.

En vérité, il connaissait mieux que personne les dégâts que pouvaient causer les traitements de faveurs de Pharaon envers un fils non héritier ; et il n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de faire subir les mêmes épreuves de luttes qu'il avait traversées à la mort de son père, aux enfants de la reine.

- A quoi bon, alors, d'éduquer ce garçon si tu n'as pas d'ambitions pour lui ! s'exclama sa jeune femme d'un ton boudeur en se levant pour déposer le bambin dans son couffin. Elle resta un moment auprès de son fils, tournant le dos à Atem, essayant de lui cacher sa frustration.

- Nous en reparlerons dans quelques années, promit-il finalement pour la calmer. Et s'il est aussi doué que tu prétends qu'il le sera, je l'élèverai en conséquence.

Ces paroles parurent satisfaire la jeune mère qui, de bonne grâce, vint se loger dans les bras de son mari qui ne se fit pas prier pour recueillir la belle. Sous la délicate robe de lin qu'elle portait, on devinait la peau lisse et pâle de la noblesse, révélant qu'elle ne travaillait pas tout le jour sous un soleil torride, ainsi que ses menues formes d'adolescente. Posant la tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, Khentykaous l'interrogea sur son départ du lendemain. Elle aurait espérée l'accompagner mais elle n'osa pas le pousser trop loin en grande partie à cause de l'incident qu'elle avait provoqué pendant la soirée.

- Je devrai attendre longtemps avant de te revoir, soupira-t-elle en se résignant à accepter son sort. Et puis qui sait si tu ne trouveras pas quelques femmes qui te plaisent davantage ; d'ici là, tu m'auras déjà oublié ! renchérit-elle sur un ton dépité.

Sa bouche s'affaissa en une moue mi-maussade, mi-déçue.

- Tu es mieux ici qu'à Thèbes, répliqua Atem avec conviction. D'une part, parce que tu n'as ici que des rivales mineures, d'autre part parce que là-bas je passe la plupart de mon temps libre auprès de la reine et de mes sœurs. Tu y serais plus perdue que jamais. Cependant, je repasserai à Memphis à la fin de l'année comme toujours, assura-t-il pour lui rendre le sourire.

Et il en profita pour lui voler un baiser…

* * *

C'était l'aube ; Bakura, fidèle à ses habitudes, s'était levé avec le soleil et avait débuté la journée en lui adressant une prière. Il s'était réveillé au milieu de son salon, encore résonnant des ronflements de Honda et de Jono Uchi ; une pièce minuscule, encore plus sombre et plus dénudée que celle d'Ipout qui avait fait réaliser à ses hôtes l'extrême pauvreté dans laquelle il vivait. Avec l'aide de sa voisine, il avait réussi, la nuit précédente, à dénicher assez de nattes pour que les filles puissent passer la nuit confortablement. Les garçons, eux, avaient du dormir à même le sol ; ce qui n'empêchait pourtant toujours pas le blondinet de mugir plus fort que les autres.

Après avoir enfilé son vieux pagne et s'être rincé le visage au puits du coin, il pénétra dans la cuisine aussi silencieusement qu'un félin, pour aller vérifier le garde-manger. Comme il s'y était attendu, il pût constater que les dieux n'étaient pas venus à l'improviste pour lui remplir son grenier durant la nuit. Pestant contre Osiris, il ressortit de la maison pour aller chercher les vêtements de lins qu'une jeune fille du village lui avait promis. Le voleur était très habile de ses mains et les habitants de Kul Elna venaient souvent lui demander ses services en échange de produits dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Ayant prévu pour la journée de retourner à Thèbes en compagnie de « ses Japonais » et de se rendre au palais pour y glaner quelques informations, il avait jugé utile de leur trouver des habits adaptés au climat et à l'époque. Lorsqu'il rentra les bras chargés des vêtements promis, Khepri, le dieu-scarabée du soleil levant, n'avait pas encore atteint la crête des montagnes désertiques qui s'élevaient sur la rive occidentale. Kaiba était déjà levé. Assis sur le seuil de la porte, il observait le dieu nouveau escaladant les échelons des collines pour monter toujours plus haut.

- Bien dormi ? lança Bakura alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

Le brun ne répondit rien pendant un instant, perdu dans sa contemplation.

- C'est beau, finit-il par admettre avec sincérité.

- C'est le pays des dieux, expliqua le voleur avec fierté. Regarde ce massif rocheux au loin, on dirait une pyramide…

- Et alors ?

- Si tu avais assez de force pour la soulever, tu trouverais des richesses à n'en plus finir. C'est là-dessous que reposent les plus grands rois de l'Egypte. Tu imagines ? Tant d'or perdu à jamais, confia-t-il avec des yeux presque rêveurs mais tout de même hantés par un brin de convoitise.

Le jeune PDG étouffa un rire moqueur :

- Et tu prétends avoir reçu la grâce de ton roi avec une attitude pareil ?

- La ferme, grinça l'albinos en jetant le paquet d'habits à terre dans un geste de colère. Comment sais-tu cela d'abord ?

- C'est toi-même qui l'as dit hier matin, répliqua l'homme d'affaire de son air goguenard. Des regrets ?

- Vous n'étiez pas censé l'entendre !

- J'ai les oreilles fines…

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres de l'étranger alors que Bakura lui jetait un regard noir, empli de haine…

* * *

_La menace du procès rongeait le garçon jusque dans son sommeil. Il s'agitait et se réveillait souvent couvert de sueur, tremblant pour son avenir. Il n'ignorait pas l'humeur de la cour à son égard ; il savait que tous souhaitaient sa mort ainsi que la destruction de son corps ; le condamnant à l'oubli éternel._

_Pour un voleur moindre, le vizir, prêtre de Maat et juge à qui le roi déléguait son pouvoir, se serait chargé de l'affaire mais Sa Majesté lui faisait l'honneur d'assister à son cas. Cette décision avait d'ailleurs retardé la date tant redoutée ; le Maître des Terres, à peine rétabli de ses blessures de guerres qui lui avait valu un séjour de presque un an entre son royaume et celui d'Osiris, s'était vu obliger d'attendre de recouvrir plus de force. Le pilleur de tombe avait tenté de s'échapper plusieurs fois mais maintenant qu'il s'était fait prendre dans les filets du roi, celui-ci était décidé à le garder et chacune de ses tentatives avaient échoué. La seule option qui lui restait désormais était d'obtenir la grâce du monarque…_

* * *

Le groupe d'amis, habillés à l'égyptienne en pagnes courts et robes à bretelles, approchait du palais royal. Bakura, qui les guidait, s'arrêta à quelques mètres du bâtiment et attendit patiemment qu'ils soient tous regroupés autour de lui.

- Avant d'entrer, intervint-il en levant la main pour obtenir l'attention des étrangers, il faut que vous m'écoutiez parce que c'est assez important. Je vous explique un peu comment on fonctionne là-dedans. On ne rencontre pas le roi aujourd'hui puisqu'il est absent donc je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le protocole à suivre. On verra ça plus tard. Mais là on risque de croiser certains des membres de la famille royale ; si jamais c'est le cas, courbez-vous immédiatement, les mains à hauteur des genoux et tête baissée. N'oubliez pas non plus que cette maison est la résidence d'un dieu vivant ; l'endroit n'est pas aussi sacré qu'un temple mais presque. C'est compris ? Si vous faîtes ce que je dis, normalement on n'aura pas de problème.

- Ouais… Comment on fait pour les distinguer des ministres et du reste, ceux de la royauté ? demanda Maï, pas plus enthousiaste que les autres par ces nouvelles consignes qui leurs semblaient vieilles et démodées.

- C'est facile. Vous vous débrouillerez bien.

L'ancien esprit les observa quelques minutes avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Si vous n'en tenez pas compte, c'est moi qui serais tenu pour responsable, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Mais avant qu'ils puissent dire quoi que ce soit, le bandit leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le portique gardant l'entrée de la Grande Demeure. Ils suivirent ; lorsqu'ils parvinrent à sa hauteur, l'albinos parlementait déjà avec les gardes pour leur procurer un laissez-passer.

- Eh, les gars, interpella Honda prenant soudain un air de réflexion intense. Depuis quand sait-on parler la langue des hiéroglyphes ? Hier avec Ipout, et là je comprends tout ce que raconte Bakura avec ses potes…

Il fit un mouvement de tête pour désigner l'intéressé qui était en grande conversation avec les sentinelles.

- Vous avez une idée ?

Ses amis haussèrent les épaules.

- Déjà, quand on saura pourquoi et comment on est tombé ici, ce sera un progrès, annonça Malik sur son habituel ton ironique.

Isis soupira d'exaspération devant cette attitude désintéressée mais elle fut incapable de leur donner des renseignements.

Cette fois, le voleur avait sorti un petit anneau d'or de sa sacoche et l'agitait avec force sous le nez des deux autres hommes. Enfin, ils purent pénétrer dans l'enceinte du palais.

* * *

_La pièce se remplissait des dignitaires choisis par le souverain pour faire parti du jury. Leur vote déciderait du sort du profanateur de tombeaux et Horus validerait ou non la condamnation._

_Il se tenait au milieu, sur les genoux, les coudes liés derrière le dos, le visage décomposé. Il était le centre de leurs bavardages incessants qui s'acheminaient, par bribes, jusqu'à ses oreilles ; et il percevait sans mal les regards hostiles qui le transperçaient. Il avait peur. Il était seul contre ces magistrats ; et ils continuaient à entrer : des flots de courtisans s'accumulaient autour de lui, chacun voulant être le premier à savoir ce qu'on avait réservé pour Bakura. Une haine incommensurable grondait en lui : contre ces riches qui souhaitaient ardemment sa disparition._

_Puis, Pharaon parut. Sa venue propagea un silence respectueux à travers la pièce. Les nobles se prosternèrent ; l'accusé les imita : son front effleurant les dalles dures et froides. Bien qu'il fût le plus à craindre, la présence du fils des dieux le rassura. Son visage calme et impartial laissait encore un espoir. N'était-il pas le protecteur du peuple ? Le bandit se souvenait, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve lointain enfoui sous les ruines du passé, un temps où le Puissant Elu de Maat avait toute sa confiance. Ses parents l'avait éduqué pour le servir toujours correctement et il avait ainsi vénéré le Dieu Vivant jusqu'au massacre de Kul Elna._

_Atem prit place sur son trône. Il arborait la double couronne, symbolisant son autorité sur les terres d'Egypte, rappelant de la même façon qu'il était seul juge. Un geste de lui leur fit comprendre qu'ils pouvaient se relever et commencer la procédure._

_- Bakura, fils du paysan Bakenrê et de son épouse Khnoumit, appela un scribe se tenant debout à la droite du roi. Avance et jure de dire vrai. Répète ces paroles avant de répondre aux questions : « Aussi vrai qu'Amon perdure et que perdure le souverain, puisse-t-il vivre, être fort et en bonne santé, si je me parjure… »_

_- Aussi vrai qu'Amon perdure et que perdure le souverain, puisse-t-il vivre, être fort et en bonne santé, si je me parjure…, répéta docilement le prisonnier._

_- « …que je sois mutilé et exilé d'Egypte. »_

_- …que je sois mutilé et exilé d'Egypte, termina le voleur d'une voix tremblante qui lui attira l'attention du Grand Juge._

_Cependant, les traits de ce dernier demeurèrent neutres ne trahissant aucune de ses pensées._

_- Tu as été amené devant le tribunal pour divers crimes majeurs, poursuivit le scribe, à savoir effractions de tombes royales et de villas, offense et tentative de meurtre contre Sa Majesté ici présente et assassinat en masse de Thébains. Reconnais-tu tes fautes ?_

_- Oui, je les reconnais, admit-il en baissant les yeux tandis que, consciencieux, le copiste prenait chaque phrase en note._

_- Mais je les regrette ! Je ne recommencerai plus, je le jure ! s'exclama subitement le bandit saisit par la frayeur._

_- En effet, tu ne risques pas, déclara sèchement Atem alors que l'humiliation de son père lui revenait clairement en mémoire._

_Ses courtisans rirent de bon cœur à cette remarque cynique, prenant plaisir à voir un paysan se traîner à leurs pieds._

_- Pitié, Majesté, grâce !_

_Ce fut Séto, cousin de Pharaon, qui reprit :_

_- Tu connais la sentence pour tes forfaits, Bakura. C'est l'empalement._

_Le voleur blêmit et porta un dernier regard désespéré vers son roi avant de tomber au sol pour le supplier :_

_- Pitié, pitié ! implora-t-il au bord des larmes. Grâce ! Fils de Rê, Enfant chéri d'Hathor, Aimé d'Amon, Favori de Ptah, Horus Roi parfait, grâce !_

_- Votre Altesse, coupa le Grand Prêtre d'Amon craignant que les suppliques du malfaiteur ne viennent soudainement contre balancer tous leurs plans. Permettez que nous procédions au vote immédiatement._

_Atem acquiesça et les plaintes du condamné cessèrent, se résignant à son funeste destin. Au bout d'une minute, le scribe retourna à sa place, un cratère à la main pour procéder au dépouillement. Les pierres noires exprimeraient une punition dans les règles alors qu'une blanche jouerait en la faveur du criminel. Le silence tomba de nouveau. Chacun gardait les yeux fixés sur le scribe ; seul le monarque semblait indifférent puisqu'au bout du compte seul son verdict serait authentifié._

_Deux noires… Deux autres… Une blanche. Bakura se remit à espérer. Une noire encore, puis une nouvelle…_

_Le compte y était : neuf galets de teinte ébène s'alignaient en face de l'homme de sciences aux côtés d'un minuscule caillou couleur de lune. L'inculpé déglutit. Il ne manquait plus que le jugement d'Horus ; les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. _

_- Dis-moi, Bakura, questionna le souverain sur un ton inhabituellement hautain qui ne laissait plus de grandes illusions sur l'issue de ce procès. Si je t'ordonnais de piller la tombe de mon défunt père, Aknamkanon Renrê, juste de voix, que ferais-tu ?_

_Le brigand, étonné par la demande releva le buste et croisa les yeux rubis du Maître d'Egypte pendant une fraction de seconde. Aussi aiguisés que le silex, ils paraissaient pénétrer au plus profond de son être et mettre à jour tous ses secrets. Etait-ce un piège ? Car comment se soumettre à sa volonté sans transgresser les lois ?_

_- Réponds seulement par oui ou par non, précisa Atem en devinant ses pensées._

_- J'obéirais à Sa Majesté, répondit finalement Bakura, priant pour que ce soit le bon choix._

_- Si je t'envoyais au fin fond d'un pays lointain, au plus profond de la Nubie par exemple, que j'exige de toi des documents vitaux sur la composition de son armée, que je te réclame de m'apporter les paroles mêmes qu'ont échangé les chefs de ce pays avec leurs généraux, que ferais-tu ?_

_Cette fois le voleur n'hésita pas :_

_- Je vous obéirais, Enfant Aimé des dieux._

_Ledit enfant le scruta du regard puis se prononça :_

_- Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu peux y aller. J'écouterai ton rapport à ton retour. Voici mon sceau ; ainsi mes gardes te laisseront passer._

_Sur ces paroles, il jeta au sol un anneau d'or où son cartouche avait été gravé sur le chaton et sortit de la pièce, la tête haute, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, défiant quiconque de s'opposer à ses décisions. _

_Bakura demeura muet un moment, contemplant la bague à ses pieds ; les magistrats qui avaient planifié sa mort, livides, restèrent figés comme si le temps s'était suspendu…_

**Fin du chapitre 2.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Pharaon

**Chapitre 3 : Pharaon.**

On aurait pu évoquer la cour d'entrée comme le carrefour du palais. C'était le lieu de toutes les rencontres, le point de passage inévitable où domestiques, écoliers et courtisans se croisaient ; certains se hâtant vers leurs tâches quotidiennes, d'autres, flânant ça et là, saluant des familiers. Des garçons, portant encore la mèche de l'enfance et vêtus –pour les plus âgés seulement- d'une sorte de culotte en lin nouée autour de la taille, jouaient aux osselets dans un coin tandis que derrière eux des hommes à l'allure élégante discutaient politique. Plus à gauche, une jeune femme de rang aisé tentait vainement d'imposer son autorité à la fillette qui l'accompagnait. Sa pose ferme et assurée était mise en évidence par sa longue robe à fourreau par-dessus laquelle s'ajoutait une étoffe de lin plissé, transparente, attachée sous sa poitrine et couvrant le haut de ses bras. Son gorgerin de corail et de lapis-lazuli ainsi que ses deux bracelets assortis coloraient le vêtement immaculé ; et ses cheveux châtains, arrangés en de nombreuses tresses, étaient couronnés d'un bandeau orné de motifs floraux.

- Eh ! C'est Mana, remarqua Honda, la petite taille, le visage rond et souriant de la demoiselle révélant rapidement son identité.

Les têtes se tournèrent ; ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais rencontrée la contemplèrent pensivement.

- Elle ressemble à la magicienne des ténèbres, souffla Mokuba en écarquillant ses grands yeux gris.

Maï acquiesça, gardant le silence. Mais ils durent la dévisager un peu trop longtemps ; parce qu'elle s'approcha d'eux, la petite lui emboîtant le pas.

- On se connaît ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe ; son regard suspicieux se posant sur l'assassin de Mahad. Toi…

- Bonjour à toi aussi…

Ce dernier la salua avec un sourire aussi courtois qu'ironique.

- Ce sont des étrangers de ma connaissance qui souhaitent présenter leurs hommages à Sa Majesté, exposa-t-il brièvement coupant la parole à Yugi et éludant les questions gênantes.

- Le prince est absent, répondit la courtisane d'un ton sec.

- _Le roi_ est absent ! corrigea aussitôt l'enfant d'une voix geignarde, ses yeux d'un brun intense cherchant à l'affronter, son grand front, son nez long et droit se fronçant de déplaisir.

- Pardon !

La fautive rougit et se confondit en excuse abandonnant presque aussitôt son ton impérieux, ce qui amusa les garçons et fit s'esclaffer le voleur.

- Tu laisses cette gamine de quatre ans te faire la loi ? s'étonna Rishid, l'austère aîné de Malik.

- C'est ta fille ? interrompit de nouveau le réchappé de Kul Elna, lorgnant sur la ceinture composée de coquillages en or qui ceignait les hanches de la jeune impertinente avant de repérer son collier aux abeilles en pierres semi-précieuses et ses boucles d'oreilles et ses bracelets pareillement travaillés.

- Je suis sa préceptrice, répondit froidement Mana, irritée contre les deux garçons. Veux-tu que je t'emmène chez Séto ? proposa-t-elle brusquement changeant de problème. Il doit avoir quelques informations concernant le retour du prince…

- Du _roi_ ! rectifia une nouvelle fois son élève.

- Dis donc, mignonne, intervint Maï à son tour, on ne t'a jamais appris à respecter les grandes personnes ?

Mana paraissait gênée. La petite effrontée leva la tête vers la duelliste en signe de défiance. Elle avait un très beau visage, il fallait le reconnaître, ainsi qu'un petit air familier qui secoua de frissons tous les amateurs du duel de monstre.

- Je fais ce que je veux, répondit-elle simplement.

* * *

- Horus, dieu parfait, souverain des Deux Terres, Nakhtmirê, aimé des dieux, fils de Rê, Atem, à Teshub, maître de Kadesh en terre de Canaan…

Atem fit une pause, laissant à son scribe le temps de rédiger la lettre qu'il lui dictait. Placide, selon ses habitudes, le fils de Rê, installé sur un siège en or incrusté d'argent et de pâte de verre, ses bras posés négligemment sur les accoudoirs formés des ailes déployées de Nekhbet, protectrice du sud, et d'Ouadjet de Basse Egypte se faisant face pour protéger son cartouche placé entre elles, caressait distraitement son chat blotti sur ses genoux tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots. Jetant un coup d'œil au travail de Henekhtou, accroupi à ses pieds, une feuille de papyrus tendue entre ses jambes, il constata que ce dernier avait terminé de retranscrire sa phrase dans le curieux système d'écriture utilisé par les peuples du nord. Il trouvait les termes sortis de sa bouche bien singuliers et s'ils étaient aisés à prononcer ils n'en étaient pas moins désagréables à l'oreille et à consonances rudes et cassantes. Cependant, sa maîtrise de quelques langues étrangères lui conférait un atout avantageux en diplomatie, et c'est pourquoi il s'était engagé à raffermir ses connaissances et son vocabulaire avec l'aide de ses femmes venues des quatre coins du monde. Beaucoup d'entre elles aimaient se regrouper autour de lui et babiller dans leurs dialectes incompréhensibles, riant aux éclats quand il mêlait à une expression erronée son délicat accent d'égyptien ; maladresse dont elles s'excusaient aussitôt en lui octroyant leurs tendres câlins. Néanmoins, grâce à sa persévérance si caractéristique de sa personnalité, il pouvait désormais soutenir une conversation en crétois et en mitannien, et se débrouillait assez bien avec les idiomes des tribus de Nubie et des nations de Mésopotamie pour engager un discours politique avec leurs chefs d'état. Endurer les plaisanteries de ses concubines s'était tout compte fait révélé être une formation efficace.

- Note…

L'injonction soudaine du monarque resta en suspens quelques secondes, paraissant hésiter. Son regard absent erra entre les fresques multicolores de son salon privé, méditant sur la position à prendre vis-à-vis du père d'Horouna. Le copiste l'observa en silence, saisissant de nouveau son calame, prêt à consigner par écrit ses divines paroles.

- Oui… Note… Ta fille… est à présent en sécurité au palais… sous la protection du Seigneur de Kemet… sous la protection du Seigneur de Kemet…, répéta-t-il afin d'ajuster son allure à celle du fonctionnaire. Mais c'est du sort de tes fils…, poursuivit-il, dont je dois t'infor…

- Majesté ?

Atem s'arrêta, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son agacement tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur l'importun, toisant l'homme avec hauteur. Que faisaient donc ses gardes pour autoriser les serviteurs à circuler si librement dans sa maison ? N'avait-il pas réclamé du calme ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea le garçon d'un ton impérieux, conscient de sa supériorité sur le domestique incliné face à lui. Ta présence me trouble.

Son subordonné, intimidé, balbutia quelques mots d'excuses, s'attendant presque à le voir se métamorphoser en un taureau sauvage et charger sur lui, cornes en avant, pour le punir de son audace. Et le félin, comme pour agréer à son inquiétude, sauta à terre et s'échappa par la porte ouverte, poils hérissés.

- Eh bien ? Parle.

- Je… Le capitaine de l'_Amon__ Resplendissant_ espère vos ordres pour appareiller, Majesté, annonça-t-il enfin, l'air bienveillant affecté par le souverain l'invitant à s'exprimer.

L'héritier des dieux fléchit subrepticement la tête signalant qu'il avait entendu, congédiant le serviteur d'un simple mouvement de main. Dès qu'il fut sorti, le roi se redressa et convoqua ses gardes, son visage se durcissant incontinent.

- Je ne veux plus être dérangé. Est-ce que c'est clair ? exigea-t-il en haussant le ton et en articulant chaque syllabe avec justesse et rigueur, sermonnant ses soldats une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ces derniers demeurèrent stoïques devant cette démonstration de force, réprimant frémissements et faux prétextes, et se prosternèrent selon l'usage, connaissant leur place.

* * *

La fillette s'était sauvée en courant à l'appel de ses amies, leur prétendant devoir se rendre au temple. L'éphémère instant pendant lequel ils s'étaient détaillés ne les avait pas laissés indifférents. La gamine avait dans son comportement quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose qui leur évoquait l'esprit du puzzle. Toutefois, ni Yugi ni les autres n'avaient été capables de mettre le doigt dessus, et plongés dans leurs réflexions ils fixaient pensivement un point du ciel, comme pour y déceler de l'aide. Là-haut, les oiseaux planaient, protecteurs.

- Que fait-on ?

La voix de Malik s'éleva dans les airs, brisant l'interminable silence dans lequel ils s'étaient tous enfermés. Mana, s'étant absentée, devait les rejoindre une heure plus tard pour les conduire chez Séto, quant à Bakura il s'était volatilisé ; sans doute parti vagabonder dans les rues de Thèbes comme il aimait à le faire de sorte qu'ils étaient à présent seuls à une époque qui leur était totalement inexplicable.

- Je ne sais pas… On pourrait visiter la demeure d'Atem, suggéra Otogi en haussant les épaules.

Toutes offres étaient bonnes à prendre et ses amis adhérèrent à son avis.

Le palais était plus restreint qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé, sans compter que la plus grande partie du bâtiment leur était interdite d'accès. Le groupe d'étrangers déboucha une fois de plus dans la salle du trône. La pièce était vide si l'on exceptait les quelques sentinelles veillant à l'entrée des appartements royaux.

Anzu admira les bas-reliefs autour d'elle. _Il_ était partout, si proche… Là, chassant l'hippopotame, et là encore, priant ses dieux… Dans son dos, au centre d'un kiosque à colonnettes, se dressaient ses trônes habillés d'or, d'argent et d'ivoire. La jeune femme s'en approcha, imaginant celui qu'elle aimait assis là, dans le fauteuil, rêvant d'elle, sa bien-aimée. Son ami d'enfance, à ses côtés, partageait les mêmes sentiments d'exultation et d'émois. L'entière vie quotidienne de Yami se déployait à eux qui l'avaient connu exempt de tous souvenirs.

- C'est qui ? questionna Jono Uchi à la cantonade, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour examiner lui aussi les deux ouvrages en marqueteries. Yugi, pousse toi, t'es trop grand maintenant ! rouspéta-t-il.

L'attaque lui valut une légère tape sur le crâne, puis son camarade, sans rancœur, lui céda gentiment la place.

- De qui tu parles ? rétorqua-t-il au moment où le reste de leurs compagnons, intrigués, se rassemblaient devant l'estrade.

- Regarde…

Le grand blond désigna le dossier des chaises sur lesquelles les profiles ivoirins de trois personnages, ciselés avec élégance, se découpaient du métal précieux. On y devinait facilement Pharaon, crosses et fouets à la main, acceptant le bouquet de lotus qu'une séduisante dame lui présentait avec amour ; quelque peu en retrait, une autre lui effleurait tendrement la nuque.

- Alors ? pressa le détenteur du Dragon Noir. Isis, Malik… Une opinion ?

- On croirait des épouses, avança Ryô avec réserve.

- Comment ? Épouse ? répéta Maï, interloquée.

Le prodige du duel de monstre ? Marié ? Le concept paraissait plutôt saugrenu. Et devant les mines ahuries de ses condisciples, et prenant acte de l'attention qu'on lui témoignait, le légataire de l'anneau commença à rougir.

- Enfin… C'était juste une idée comme ça… se justifia-t-il, embarrassé. Mon père m'avait dit que les égyptiens s'unissaient très tôt…

- Mais Atem nous l'aurait dit, objecta prestement la danseuse, s'efforçant de dissimuler ses émotions. Jamais il ne nous aurait caché une information pareille ! s'exclama-t-elle encore ; les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Atem n'a rien avoir avec nous, trancha froidement Kaiba. Alors cessez de lui prêter des avis qu'il n'a pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi !? gronda-t-elle. Tout ce que tu as réussi à faire c'est l'ignorer et prétendre qu'il n'existait pas !

- Parce que tu crois que tu l'as mieux traité ? sonda l'intellectuel, imperturbable. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il a apprécié ta manière de l'aborder ? N'aurait-il pas préféré que tu te courbes devant lui comme l'ont fait les Ishtar ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ? grogna Honda, son expression hostile se calquant sur celle de Jono Uchi.

- Atem est égyptien. Il a trois mille ans de plus que nous et il est Pharaon. Tu crois sérieusement qu'il a la même mentalité qu'un japonais ordinaire de l'an deux mille ?

Les pupilles noirs et sombres du concerné se heurtèrent à l'océan gelé du génie. Que répondre à cette réalité mortifiante mais peut-être juste ? Le chef d'entreprise ne parlait jamais pour rien ; ils le savaient.

- Vous ne dîtes rien, poursuivit-il sur un ton détaché. J'ai donc raison.

Il fit un pas vers l'objet de leur querelle et étudia la scène encadrée de hiéroglyphes. Les symboles, taillés avec une extrême minutie, indiquaient le statut des deux femmes.

- Ce sont des reines, traduit-il brièvement. La sienne et celle de son père.

- Sa mère ?

- Pas forcément, divulgua Isis. Il est possible de transmettre la couronne à un des fils issu du harem.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux encore un long moment ; à attendre… Dans cette pièce, cette maudite pièce, Atem était devenu un étranger. Leurs cœurs se serrèrent.

Puis, soudain :

- Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de contester mes ordres !

Le timbre limpide et hivernal progressa avec vélocité dans l'atmosphère, faisant tressaillir les habitants du monde futur.

- Qu… Quoi ?

Shizuka se retourna, s'agrippant au bras de son frère. Personne.

- Je ne peux plus supporter ce garçon ! renchérit l'inconnue.

Une femme, sans aucun doute. Venant d'un des couloirs avoisinants.

- Et je ne veux rien savoir ! hurla-t-elle, visiblement contrariée par la réaction de son interlocuteur. Débrouillez vous pour m'en débarrasser ! Cet incompétent n'aura jamais sa place à la tête de l'Egypte !

Et dans un dernier excès de fureur, la porte d'une chambre claqua avec véhémence… Un silence profond et oppressant s'écrasa sur la résidence, figeant chacun dans l'effroi. Les propos de cette harpie résonnaient dans leur esprit, martelaient leur conscience, les sommant d'intervenir. Une intrigue était vraisemblablement menée contre le souverain.

- Mieux vaut ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, amorça l'élu du puzzle, soucieux. On s'adressera directement à Yami…

Ses amis opinèrent à ce choix, la figure grave, puis ils gagnèrent la cour d'entrée où, déjà, Mana patientait.

- Bonjour !

La jeteuse de sorts les accueillit avec beaucoup de sympathie cette fois ; Bakura n'étant pas dans les parages.

- Salut.

- Vous avez fait un tour ? demanda-t-elle chaleureusement.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle continua sur le même ton :

- Je devais rendre un rapport à Nefertéti mais en fait elle était d'une si méchante humeur que je n'ai pas osé… D'ailleurs, sa porte a claqué si violemment…

La jeune aristocrate frissonna à ce souvenir, y entraînant, sans le savoir, ses nouveaux compagnons. Ils échangèrent des regards sombres et inquiets.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer… délibéra-t-elle, tout fort.

- On y va alors ? s'impatienta soudain une tête blanche surgissant de derrière Ryô et surprenant la fille qui poussa un cri strident.

Le voleur caqueta, son rire démentiel dissuadant les témoins de riposter.

- J'ai recroisé ton apprentie, l'informa-t-il entre deux gloussements. Elle doit être de haute naissance. Comment qu'on l'appelle ?

La demoiselle inspecta l'ancien pilleur de tombes ; sa moue et ses yeux sceptiques ponctuant son aigreur.

- Tu as bu, remarqua-t-elle avec résignation.

- Rien qu'une bière.

Un geste évasif.

- Alors ?

- Son nom est Nefertéti mais son père la surnomme Merytrê –l'aimée de Rê- pour la différencier de sa vilaine mère.

Cette précision sembla dégriser le forban qui, d'emblée, vira du rouge à une carnation crayeuse.

- C'est… _elle_ ? Merytrê-Nefertéti ?!

- Qui ça ?

- La môme, imbécile, rétorqua l'ancien égyptien sans faire attention à qui il s'adressait. J'ai la poisse ! Par Horus !

Il jura. Ils se mirent en route. Et sous la voûte céleste, le faucon riait…

A vingt deux ans, le prêtre était une personne respectée et influente : cousin du roi, il gérait le vaste domaine du dieu Amon-Rê à Karnak et dirigeait, en temps de guerre, la division de Seth dans les armées de Pharaon. Son remarquable physique –grand et élancé, le visage sévère, les prunelles d'un bleu perçant- lui apportait naturellement l'obéissance et l'estime de ses hommes, et son travail –toujours impeccable- lui valait la confiance de ses supérieurs. Habillé d'une tunique en lin plissé retenue par une écharpe analogue et agrémentée d'un pectoral en or représentant l'œil d'Horus, le jeune homme reçut ses invités avec maintes courtoisies ; n'omettant ni les ablutions ni le verre de bière rafraîchissant.

Assis dans la pièce de réception, sur les étroits canapés en briques crues, le groupe d'amis sirotait leur boisson sans un mot. Bakura, refusant l'hospitalité du prince, se trouvait debout dans un coin soutenant les regards meurtriers des deux nobles.

- Sa Majesté a espéré ton retour… signala sèchement le maître de maison. Faire attendre le roi est un manque de politesse inquiétant…

- Ferme-la ! Je me suis tué à payer des scribes et des messagers pour l'avertir de ma venue et sans obtenir aucune réponse. Et ces saletés de courtisans n'ont jamais voulu le faire pour moi…

- Il est certain que ton comportement peu amical n'incite pas à te rendre service.

Un sourire amusé flotta sur les lèvres du grand prêtre. L'escroc était talentueux mais il lui restait encore à apprendre à se conformer aux règles de bienséance.

- Ton cousin a intérêt à me rembourser, déclara ce dernier faisant fi du commentaire gouailleur du général. Je n'ai pas d'argent à perdre !

Les deux opposants se mirent au défi. Séto, sans s'offusquer de cette injurieuse requête, se tut et dégrafa dédaigneusement son collier.

- Tiens, chuchota-t-il en lui lançant le bijou. Pour t'éviter de solliciter une chose aussi sommaire à Sa Majesté…

L'albinos s'empara du trésor, vérifiant son état avant de l'empocher froidement.

- Je veux une entrevue avec lui, insista-t-il, nulle civilité ne franchissant le seuil de sa bouche. J'ai beaucoup d'informations concernant le Mitanni…

- Je les lui transmettrai.

- Sa Majesté m'a sommé de ne rien révéler tant que je n'obtiendrais pas de consignes de sa part, certifia-t-il derechef, trop content de marquer un point contre l'autorité de son hôte.

- Je l'aviserai de ta soudaine… réapparition dans ce cas, répondit celui-ci amèrement, contraint de reconnaître l'évidente ascension sociale de Bakura. La reine est allée aux nouvelles ce matin. Sa Majesté devrait arriver dans les jours qui suivent…

Séto laissa sa phrase en suspend et observa le voleur.

- Pourquoi si pressé ? ajouta-t-il. Je ne te pensais pas si dévoué…

Bakura fronça les sourcils.

- Il m'a promis une forte compensation. Rien de plus. Moins j'entends parler de lui, mieux je me porte, siffla-t-il.

Il tendit brusquement sa coupe encore remplie de bière à la servante qui passait par là et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je reviendrai quand il sera rentré, dit-il.

La porte claqua derrière lui et le prêtre soupira, lançant en même temps un coup d'œil à Mana qui haussa les épaules.

- Toujours aussi aimable, remarqua-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Yugi et le reste de la bande qui s'étaient levés. Où allez-vous ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise, tandis qu'ils s'excusaient précipitamment et quittaient la pièce. Mana cligna des yeux, l'air éberlué.

- Eh, Bakura ! Attends ! s'exclama Yugi, le premier à avoir franchi la porte et à courir pour le rattraper. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je rentre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? voulut immédiatement savoir Anzu, parvenue à sa hauteur. Je croyais que toi et Atem étaient amis ? Ce n'était pas ce que tu nous avais dit ?

Bakura renifla.

- Et alors ? Si je te dis que j'ai menti tu vas faire quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas la question. Si tu nous trompes depuis le début et nous empêche intentionnellement de voir Atem…

- Il est à Memphis ! s'écria finalement le voleur, exaspéré. Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? C'est à douze jours d'ici. Et puis toi tu te fais encore des illusions, dit-il avec un rire railleur. Il a passé l'âge des amourettes, ton roi ; il est marié, il a des enfants… Il a tourné la page, c'est fini vos petites aventures entre vous ! continua-t-il méchamment sans tenir compte des regards peinés de ses amis.

Bakura leur jeta un regard méprisant et reprit sa route. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas.

- Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il était devenu, avoua Yugi, l'air incertain. C'est… C'est vrai qu'il a des enfants ? questionna-t-il en rougissant.

- Je trouve ça mignon, dit Maï alors que Jono-Uchi et Honda ricanaient dans leur coin.

Malik et Isis paraissaient indifférents et si Mokuba était étonné, rien ne semblait perturber son frère. Le voleur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Demande lui, ronchonna-t-il.

- Tu dois bien être au courant ? insista un peu Yugi. Tu es marié toi ?

Derrière, Otogi puis Malik se mirent à pouffer. La question sembla même déstabiliser Bakura.

- Moi ? … Non, pas vraiment, non… Personne ne donne sa fille à un bandit…

Yugi se mordit la lèvre.

- Vous comptez rester avec moi, alors, en attendant… ?

* * *

Les quelques jours passés à Kul Elna ne furent pas chômés. Comme ils l'apprirent rapidement, les champs n'avaient pas fini d'être moissonnés et les gros bras des garçons furent immédiatement mis à profit par les villageois. Ceux-ci s'étonnaient de leur grande taille et ils vinrent tous leur poser un tas de questions qui finirent par les mettre mal à l'aise.

- Qu'ils se mêlent de ce qui les regarde, résuma Mokuba après qu'un homme lui eut demandé le nom et le métier de ses parents.

Malik haussa les épaules et sourit avec indulgence. Il s'était vite lié d'amitié avec plusieurs garçons de son âge et il gérait leurs questions avec une aisance surprenante.

- Il s'intéresse à toi. Rien de méchant.

Le soir, les villageois se rassemblaient sur les toits plats des maisons et ne se lassaient pas d'écouter leurs histoires. D'où arrivaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ? Comment connaissaient-ils le Voleur ? Yugi regretta même d'avoir mentionné Atem au hasard d'une conversation. S'ils s'étaient tous d'abord montrés très impressionnés, ils ne le laissèrent pas tranquilles pour autant. Les Egyptiens semblaient aussi fascinés par leur roi que lui-même l'était et l'interrogatoire s'était poursuivit jusque tard dans la soirée. Finalement, les mères de famille avaient houspillé maris et enfants pour qu'ils se couchent. Fatigués après avoir transporté de lourds sac de céréales toute la journée, les garçons s'étaient endormi rapidement. Les quatre filles aussi avaient trouvé de quoi faire. Ipout, la voisine autoritaire de Bakura, les avait mandées pour la cuisine puis les avait envoyées aider les garçons aux champs. Anzu, Shizuka, Isis et Maï avaient passé leurs après-midi à ramasser les gerbes de blés coupés et à les jeter dans les sacs et les paniers. Elles en étaient revenues le dos courbatu.

Quant à Bakura, il avait disparu sitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés au village et n'était rentré que quelques heures plus tôt.

- Il sera là demain, avait-il simplement annoncé avant de se retirer dans sa propre chambre.

Yugi soupira, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, se remémorant les évènements des derniers jours. Il se retourna. Demain serait le grand jour… Du moins, l'espérait-il.

* * *

_Tout était noir, plongé dans la pénombre. Des volutes de fumée violacées drapaient les couloirs et les chambres aveuglant les yeux incarnats du fantôme. Il frémit. Hostile et malveillant, le labyrinthe s'étendait en innombrables escaliers et galeries de pierres froides et dépouillées. Les portes métalliques étaient closes, avides de secrets, le privant d'un abri sûr. _

_Tout était vide. Il était seul._

_Un rire monta au loin, dans les profondeurs de la nuit ; épouvantable, âpre et sanguinaire. Il s'accrut, porté par les flots de fumerolles et de vapeurs étouffantes._

_- Qui est là ?_

_La phrase se répercuta en échos, décuplant son sentiment de solitude. Il courut ; fuyant le monstre, fuyant l'obscurité, fuyant l'inconnu. _

_L'accès au monde humain s'était évaporé. L'arche gravée de symboles, gravée de l'œil protecteur s'était confondue avec le mur. Et le rire progressait…_

_- Yugi !_

_Désespéré, il cognait sur la porte désormais inexistante._

_- Yugi ! Pitié ! supplia-t-il encore, la voix étranglée, déformée par ses sanglots._

_L'horreur et la panique le subjuguèrent, noyant son caractère patient et pondéré._

_- Yugi !_

_Le rire éclata comme le tonnerre. Et des sons, cette fois…_

_- Bien joué. Le puzzle est entre nos mains…_

_Le sol trembla, le plafond grondait… Il se réfugia sous les marches, se tassant, s'agrippant les jambes, sa tête cachée sur ses genoux. Il pleura. _

_Yugi l'avait abandonné, vendu. Sa seule source de lumière dans ce monde de ténèbres, lui dont il dépendait… Il l'avait abandonné…_

_Tout s'effondra. Tout se désagrégeait. Ses paupières s'alourdirent. Il comprit que le puzzle volait en éclats…_

Atem s'éveilla ; des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front moite et brûlant. Il ferma les yeux, bercé par le roulement du navire –calme et réconfortant- qui remontait le fleuve. Il savait Horouna assoupie à son côté, les cheveux épars, sa tête posée dans le creux de sa nuque, son bras enroulé autour du sien. Thèbes… C'est là qu'ils se rendaient…

Sur le pont de l'_Amon__ Resplendissant_, sous la complaisance de l'œil lacté de Thot, les rameurs se relayèrent sans un bruit. Il ne fallait pas entraver _Son _sommeil ; _Ses _songes résultaient du ciel. Dans la cabine, ils transportaient ce que Kemet possédait de plus précieux : le dieu vivant.

* * *

L'après-midi parvenait à son terme. Atoum, le soleil rougissant du soir, nimbait le Nil et ses cargos d'une lueur rosée, presque magique, éblouissant la foule qui se pressait déjà sur les bords du canal reliant la rivière au lac du palais. Des cris fusaient dans tous les sens ; les gosses s'amusaient sur les chaussées et les animaux, affolés par tant de pagaille, s'esquivaient avec moult bêlements et battements d'ailes. Les meilleurs sites étaient saturés ; dans la masse des habitants, chacun aspirait à entrevoir –rien qu'une seconde- le divin profil de Pharaon. Celui-ci s'exposait peu au public et le spectacle était toujours excitant pour l'humble population du pays.

Bakura –ayant eu vent de son retour bien avant la proclamation officielle deux jours plus tôt- leur avait dégoté une très bonne place à mi-chemin entre la Grande Maison et l'univers aquatique de Hâpy. Ainsi, la _Yugi Team_ au complet et la récente famille du malfaiteur, qui les avait logés durant toute la fin de la décade, guettaient parmi des milliers d'autres gens l'arrivée du souverain.

- Sa Majesté est aussi beau qu'Amon-Rê lui-même ! piailla impatiemment Iah fille d'Ipout, juchée sur les épaules du pilleur de tombes. Je l'ai vu lors des Fêtes de la Vallée.

- Et il sait tirer à l'arc comme personne, garantit son frère, plus admiratif par la légendaire dextérité du jeune roi.

- Mais on dit que ses stratégies sont bien plus habiles que ses belles mains, argumenta la fillette, enfonçant ses petites menottes dans le crâne de son père adoptif avant d'y appuyer son menton et de dévisager le garçon en dessous d'elle.

- Son seul regard suffit à détruire une armée, susurra-t-il, effrayé de sa propre déclaration.

Jono Uchi rit nerveusement, passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure dorée.

- Oui… ça… Je veux bien le croire, dit-il, les flammes vives et ardentes de l'ancien duelliste encore trop présentes dans son esprit.

- Et si tu oses braquer tes yeux dans les siens l'uraeus à son front s'animera pour te cracher feu et venin, acheva machinalement le bandit tel un enfant récitant sa leçon.

Les deux garnements se turent dans l'instant, la gorge desséchée. Puis, la benjamine, curieuse, chuchota à son oreille :

- Tu l'as déjà fait ?

- Quoi ?

- Braquer tes yeux dans les siens ?

Elle fixait le sol, pâle, ses pupilles dilatées par l'angoisse d'une réponse positive ; mais avide de détails.

- En fait… A l'époque… On ne pouvait pas vraiment le considérer comme…

- Assez !

Ipout, écarlate, écourta sans remords la pathétique tentative de justification de son colocataire.

- Iah, je t'interdis de parler de Sa Majesté de façon aussi désinvolte, tu m'entends !

- Oui, maman.

Sa figure s'allongea, honteuse.

- Tu lui dois obéissance ! Tes questions n'ont pas lieu d'être ! enchaîna sa mère, scandalisée.

- Oui, maman, pleurnicha-t-elle, reniflant bruyamment.

- Et toi, houspilla la veuve à l'adresse de Bakura. Je t'interdis de donner tes opinions là-dessus à ma fille ! Il ne sera pas dit qu'elle a été mal élevée !

Le voleur la foudroya du regard.

- C'est…

- Regardez ! Oh, Maman, Bakura ! Regardez ! Anzu, Honda, Shizuka… Regardez ! s'exclama la petite de nouveau surexcitée, tâchant d'acquérir l'attention de tous et ne permettant pas au bandit de poursuivre sa réflexion. Il arrive !

* * *

- Votre Majesté, nous arrivons à Thèbes, communiqua un des matelots prosterné devant le monarque d'Egypte qui, pour occuper le temps, avait entamé une partie de _senet_ avec Horouna. Mon capitaine m'envoie pour savoir si Sa Majesté comptait descendre au port ? A moins qu'elle ne préfère être conduite au palais directement…

- Y a-t-il du monde ?

- Plutôt, votre Majesté.

Atem soupira, déplaçant négligemment un de ses pions sur l'échiquier. Il semblait las après un si long voyage.

- J'irai, l'informa-t-il sans détour. Qu'on me prévienne lorsque nous serons amarrés.

* * *

Yugi sentit son estomac en ébullition. Dans un amalgame d'exaltation, de transport et d'énervement, il surveilla les réactions autour de lui : au milieu des hurlements d'allégresse des égyptiens auxquels s'étaient joints Ipout, Atem et Iah, son ancien ennemi affichait une moue haineuse, blessé dans son amour-propre. Ses compagnons, eux, paraissaient indécis presque apathiques ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Anzu appréhendait ; il lui serra doucement la main, un sourire furtif et encourageant passant sur ses lèvres. (Il rougit, gêné, lorsqu'elle lui retourna). Ensuite, son regard glissa vers Kaiba ; son intense prunelle pers rivée vers les vaisseaux ancrés au loin, les traits tendus. Yami était là, quelque part. Ils le devinaient.

Avec l'impression qu'il allait se réveiller très bientôt, Yugi planta lui aussi ses yeux sur les colossales embarcations de son autre moitié. Les marins s'afféraient à décharger les passerelles nécessaires pour accéder à la terre ferme, et deux soldats débarquèrent en premiers, s'engageant sur la voie ceinte par la populace. Vociférant des directives et abattant leurs javelines sur les récalcitrants, ils parvinrent vite à élargir le passage menant en ligne droite vers la demeure royale. Enfin, ils revinrent lentement sur leurs pas.

Les secondes paraissaient s'allonger et les minutes s'éterniser ; Yami semblait ne jamais avoir à ressurgir dans sa terne et piètre vie… Quand, soudain, sur le pont du navire, une silhouette se détacha du couvert de la cabine. Mince et frêle, l'ombre du jeune garçon toucha les rayons du soleil et s'embrasa. Dans un général mouvement de surprise, chacun se masqua le visage, ébloui par les resplendissants joyaux, miroitants sous la luminosité d'Aton. De sang-froid, le prince –car Yugi n'envisageait pas d'autre statut pour un si petit personnage- s'aventura gracieusement au sein des ovations et des vivats de la foule. Ses déplacements suscitaient une effusion d'étincelles et le sable à ses pieds avait l'air de se métamorphoser en poussière d'or. Les acclamations et les cris de liesse devinrent plus vifs et plus puissants au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait l'allée de ce pas sûr et constant. Il finit par grimper agilement dans le char qu'on lui tendait, empoignant d'une main énergique les rênes des chevaux ; ses gardes jamais trop à l'écart.

On lui jetait des fleurs, des lotus symboles de vie et de prospérité ; certains s'accrochèrent dans ses cheveux noirs et bouclés aux reflets roux, piqués de broches en lapis-lazuli. Sa tête était cerclée d'or ; le cobra sacré tordait ses multiples anneaux se redressant et se rengorgeant au dessus de son front et, à défaut de poison, projetait des jais de lumière flamboyants, marquant son appartenance à la royauté.

Encore trop loin pour distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, étirés par une épaisse ligne de khôl, Yugi contempla son pagne plissé rutilant de perles et sa ceinture brodée de fils chatoyants. Plus haut, un vautour émaillé de pâte de verre multicolore embrassait la base de sa gorge et s'harmonisait on ne peut mieux avec ses pendants d'oreilles, se balançant décemment sur le rythme de ses coursiers. Ses poignets et ses avant-bras étaient décorés de bracelets rigides et fermés par d'opulents scarabées céruléens scintillants sur sa peau lisse et mate. Ses bras longeaient son buste dénudé, le dotant d'une allure régalienne.

Le jeune seigneur gagnait du terrain ; aiguisant leur vision du tableau. Iah et son frère applaudissaient, participant à l'euphorie générale. Pourtant… Pourtant l'homme tant souhaité n'avait pas daigné se révéler… Yami… Et qui était-il donc, ce garçon, pour être approuvé avec tant de certitude ?

- J'avoue que les égyptiens ont du goût, question vestimentaire, confia soudain Maï en cessant de frapper dans ses mains déjà irritées.

Le champion du duel de monstre, dérangé dans ses réflexions, hocha la tête, morose et déçu, rongé de doutes. Yami aurait été encore plus beau… Quoiqu'il du s'admettre que le défi aurait été ardu.

- Personnellement, le Pharaon m'intéresse plus qu'autre chose, grommela Jono Uchi, la mine chagrinée et se détournant d'Anzu qui pleurait depuis un moment.

- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était beau, hein ! Il brille comme Rê ! s'emporta Iah, s'immisçant en partie dans la conversation, exaltée par le climat de fête.

- Quoi ?

Elle disparut ; rejoignant les gosses qui sautillaient dans l'allée et autour du cortège -veillant toutefois à conserver leurs distances. L'enfant royal scrutait, lui, l'infini indigo de la voûte céleste, indifférent à toutes agitations et au-dessus du commun des mortels.

- Ce n'est plus Yami que tu cherches, Yugi. C'est Atem, l'avisa sagement Isis comme pour lui débrouiller les mystères de la soirée. Regarde plus attentivement.

Il regarda ; sa physionomie plus accessible maintenant qu'il passait devant. C'était un adolescent : les pommettes hautes, le nez droit, la figure effilée et délicate ; impénétrable, avec un brin de fierté.

Ce n'était pas possible… Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Et il les vit ; ses yeux insolites, sans pareil, grenat et quasi incandescent. Il en avait la garantie…

- C'est lui ! hurla-t-il en secouant ses amis, hébété par sa propre réalisation. C'est Atem !

Ivre de joie, il mêla sa voix aux clameurs du public, trépignant de plaisir, clôturant deux longues années de deuil. Ses amis restèrent muets pendant un instant, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés, comme pour absorber dans ses moindres détails la réalité de la scène, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne. Même Kaiba souriait, d'un sourire franc et loyal.

* * *

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! les serina Jono Uchi pour la énième fois depuis que la procession était parvenue jusqu'au palais. Vous avez vu comme il a changé !

Les étrangers, qui s'étaient subtilement faufilés à la suite du convoi au rang des aristocrates, conversaient avec animation, dissimulés dans le quartier pauvre du château.

- Il a cinq ans de plus, rétorqua Otogi.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir grandi. Yugi le dépasse !

- Sa coupe n'arrange rien, convint la dresseuse de harpies. Elle le rend plus ténu, malingre aussi.

Le voleur siffla. Ils n'ignoraient plus depuis leur semaine à Kul Elna que chaque mot de travers contre le roi leur valait le ressentiment de nombreux égyptiens. Ipout avait peut-être été la pire.

- Sa Majesté se coiffe selon les traditions. Votre ami n'est pas japonais.

- On ne l'a jamais prétendu, énonça calmement Yugi s'efforçant de nier l'amer désir qui l'avait souvent rongé après leur fameux duel.

Bakura eut un rire moqueur ; cependant, il ne poussa pas le sujet plus loin.

- Pharaon nous accorde une audience demain matin, dit-il sans cérémonie. Son _vénérable _cousin –le PDG décela la grimace- s'est organisé de façon à ce que nous puissions dormir ici.

Il écarta les bras, présentant les lieux. Le bâtiment était réservé aux serviteurs et n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais c'était suffisant pour un soir.

* * *

Séto Kaiba était allongé sur sa natte, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, il quitta la pièce dans l'idée de se dégourdir les jambes afin de méditer plus à son aise. Ses pensées étaient orientées vers une unique personne : son rival de longue date, disparu deux années auparavant. Lui et Isis avaient été les seuls à le reconnaître du premier coup, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir affrontés la réalité.

Son errance le mena aux jardins. Dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, les arômes étourdissants des plantes s'exhalaient sous les ramures vertes et déployées des arbres, oscillants au gré de la brise. Au dessous, un vaste bassin luisait au clair de lune, sa surface plane, endormie, donnant l'impression de s'admirer dans un miroir colossal.

L'homme d'affaire s'avança encore de quelques mètres, ses pas crissant sur le sable des allées et le vent jouant dans ses cheveux.

- Qui est là ?

Kaiba s'immobilisa, déconcerté, inspectant les alentours. Il crut discerner l'éclat d'une lame briller l'espace d'un instant. Guettant une attaque, il se tint prêt, les membres raides et contractés. Puis, la voix s'éleva de nouveau, moins peureuse et beaucoup plus ferme :

- Réponds à ton roi, ordonna-t-elle, certaine désormais d'avoir affaire à un domestique.

Les contours du souverain s'esquissèrent sur le pâle fond argenté du rayon de lune, vêtu des mêmes habits princiers dans lesquels il s'était montré au peuple.

- C'est moi, votre Altesse, répondit posément le directeur de la Kaibacorp. en s'inclinant à la manière de son lointain ancêtre.

- Séto.

Une constatation ; mais il sût qu'il était autorisé à se redresser. Il réfréna un juron –il n'osait pas croire ce qu'il venait de faire- et agença sa figure en une expression hermétique et indéchiffrable.

Atem entraîna celui qu'il pensait être son cousin sur une nouvelle allée, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le parc. Marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, l'aîné des Kaiba pu en effet constater la petite taille de son adversaire. Il l'avait oublié, semble-t-il. Le monarque paraissait enfantin bien qu'on devinait sa force.

* * *

Ils avaient sillonné une bonne partie du square, respectant les rêveries de l'autre et s'abandonnant eux-mêmes à la paix de l'endroit. Le seigneur d'Egypte, préoccupé par les problèmes de l'état, semblait déjà parti très loin lorsqu'il reprit conscience.

- Il se fait tard, indiqua-t-il avec un rapide coup d'œil aux étoiles. Je vais me retirer. Tu devrais en faire autant, Séto.

- Je reste ici, objecta son rival d'un ton tranchant.

Perdu dans ses spéculations, il n'avait pas veillé à réagir adéquatement. Kaiba serra les dents, se rendant compte de son erreur. A coup sûr, un égyptien aurait identifié l'ordre celé derrière l'intonation suave et mélodieuse.

Atem avait fait volte-face, clairement offensé. Le feu safran de ses yeux criblant l'étang gelé du duelliste.

- Tu me désobéis et tu oses encore lever ton regard sur moi !

Le maître des dragons ne broncha pas. Les menaces couvraient la crainte d'une nouvelle trahison. Il avait éprouvé ces mêmes sentiments après le rapt de Mokuba par Pegasus. Puis, brusquement, il vit le garçon reculer avec affolement.

- Non… ce n'est pas… possible, réussit-il à articuler, livide. K… Kaiba…

- Atem…

- Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis, enjoint-il se forçant à se séparer du résineux qui lui servait d'appui. Comment… ?

- On s'est éveillé près de Thèbes il y a quelques jours, répondit tranquillement l'asiatique, devinant l'interrogation. Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés que toi…

- Nous ? coupa aigrement le roi. Qui d'autres ?

Le grand jeune homme garda le silence ; proclamer ce qui lui était évident lui avait toujours parut inutile.

- Yugi…

Encore, la question s'évanouie sur ses lèvres, son visage s'obscurcissant quand Kaiba hocha la tête.

- Je crois qu'il est content de te revoir…

- Cela importe peu Ma Majesté, déclara présomptueusement Atem, sans crier gare. Je ne veux plus vous voir.

Et sur ces paroles blessantes, Pharaon lui tourna le dos, le port altier, ses bijoux scintillant dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

**Fin du chapitre 3.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Querelles et collisions

**Chapitre 4 : Querelles et collisions.**

Sur la route du temple, le crâne rasé, vêtus de blanc et dénués de toutes parures, les huit prêtres, chargés du palanquin royal, marchaient d'un pas uniforme. Les bourrasques matinales, fraîches et vivifiantes, crachaient le sable bruni du désert sur les hommes ayant juste franchi les doubles portes du palais, mordant vicieusement leurs poitrines découvertes et gonflant les pagnes en corolles renversées. Au dessus, les gouttelettes d'or parsemant le ténébreux drapé de la déesse Nout vacillaient dangereusement, menaçant de s'écraser sur le silencieux cortège en une pluie d'étoiles fondues sous les lueurs de l'aurore. Le soleil renaissait.

Affalé dans sa chaise sans aucune conventions : le dos arqué, les coudes aplatis sur les spacieux appuis-bras d'ébène doré, les poings soutenant la tête encore lourde de fatigue et les pieds alignés l'un derrière l'autre, Atem, profitant des rues vides à cette heure prématurée du jour, rompait avec le pesant carcan de la royauté. Il avait peu dormi. Son esprit, obsédé, galopait malicieusement du côté de Kaiba ; sa subite réapparition ayant corrompu la moindre de ses pensées, embourbant ses rêves telle de la vase dans le Nil. Impossible de se détacher de l'image paisible -et peut-être un peu moqueuse- de son ancien rival ; chaque dialogue échangé dégoulinant de sa conscience comme le torrent qui déborde grossi sous l'excès des averses…

_Le feu lapait la glace. Le regard de Séto se serait dissout sous le sien ; celui-là était aussi résistant que le diamant. L'angoissante vérité suintait sur sa peau devenue pâle et cireuse, engourdissant ses membres déjà paralysés, et ses jambes, en coton, s'affaissaient sous son poids._

_- K…Kaiba…_

Le nom, accentué à l'égyptienne, avait trébuché sur sa langue. Plus tard, une question s'était évanouie sur ses lèvres et son visage assombri tandis que le milliardaire confirmait ses craintes : Yugi était là. Lui _et_ les autres. Treize jeunes gens, le cerveau farci d'utopies et de chimères, avaient déambulé dans Thèbes ces derniers jours. Ils tachaient la robe humaine du globe terrestre comme si, trouée, il avait fallu la raccommoder avec l'étoffe de son nouvel habit. Ils n'appartenaient pas à ce monde. Ils devaient partir ; si leur philosophie d'égalité venait à se répandre dans le royaume, nul doute qu'elle provoquerait une guerre civile. Leurs manières égraineraient la poudre menaçant de déchirer l'Egypte. Un soulèvement parmi la population était à tout prix ce qu'il voulait éviter : maintenir la paix et l'équilibre de Maat était le rôle de Pharaon. La civilisation déjà deux fois millénaires de son pays était encore trop attacher à son roi et à ses traditions pour accepter de tels changements.

_- Je crois qu'il est content de te revoir…_

Cela lui était égal. Au timbre plaisant et presque amical du japonais sa réplique avait été ingrate et hautaine ; leur venue ne lui causerait que soucis et tracas, aussi bénignes qu'étaient leurs intentions. Il s'était éloigné, reniant ses liens avec cet étrange univers dans lequel il avait vécu tapi dans l'ombre, totalement dépendant du puzzle et de son détenteur. Il avait encore un vivide souvenir d'une conversation entre lui et son petit protégé ; c'était après la victoire de son dragon Osiris sur Bakura. Yugi lui avait promis de l'aider dans sa quête, il ne s'opposerait pas à ses projets. Les paroles avaient touché son cœur de marbre, mais au fond de lui il gardait cet humiliant sentiment de servitude. L'autorisation du garçon lui était indispensable pour chacun de ses actes ; s'il désobéissait il était confronté aux lois des objets millénaires et se trouvait puni. C'était de cette façon qu'il avait été isolé dans les arcanes du labyrinthe après avoir tenté d'éliminer Kaiba contre le gré de son hôte.

_Son hôte… _

Atem sourit, identifiant la formule comme celle du pilleur de tombes. Encore un homme qu'il avait fini par absoudre malgré toutes ses promesses de mort. Mais pour dire vrai, cette grâce avait été un coup de maître dans son jeu politique puisque désormais le voleur déployait ses talents pour son seul service. Il en avait fait son espion, l'envoyant surtout en terre ennemie épier les décisions des monarques dont il doutait la loyauté. Il lui arrivait aussi de le solliciter à la cour pour surveiller telle ou telle personne et Bakura se plaisait vivement à remettre un peu d'ordre parmi tous ces chacals. Une manière pour lui d'exercer sa profession en parfaite légalité -ou du moins à ses yeux ; le brigand était bien trop versatile pour qu'il puisse cerner correctement ses idées.

Au loin, le sifflement d'un faucon retentit dans la plaine, libérant le souverain de ses obsessions. Il se redressa, se calant confortablement au fond de son siège, ses bras cette fois nonchalamment étendus sur les accoudoirs de son trône. Au devant s'élevait l'entrée principale de l'édifice, l'immense pylône du temple, multicolore, imposant et qui étalait sur sa façade les victoires de Pharaon ; car Pharaon ne connaissait pas l'échec, pas pour les égyptiens. Aux yeux du peuple, tout ce qu'il entreprenait était parfait. L'envoyé des dieux, leur messager, leur fils aimé, jamais ne devait subir un tel affront.

Mais il avait perdu. Kaiba avait eu raison : la défaite était amère ; d'autant plus amère que sa fierté de duelliste s'ajoutait à sa fierté de roi. Si un premier revers après une longue série de succès était pénible à accepter, la provocation lancée contre sa qualité de dieu, elle, était dégradante. Et même si Yugi n'en avait rien su, le protocole aurait voulu que son adversaire le laisse gagner. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Tout était de sa faute. Il avait tout mis en place pour cet ultime duel. Il avait accepté de tout perdre pour reconquérir l'Egypte et fouler une dernière fois la terre de ses ancêtres. Il devait tout à Yugi ; jusqu'à sa vie. Une pensée qui lui glaça les sens alors qu'il admirait le détail des bas-reliefs : là, jaillissant d'une mêlée de couleurs fracassantes, le souverain Horemheb s'érigeait en vainqueur, libre et maître des hommes.

Une vague de haine, gorgée de fiel et de venin, abreuva son cœur tourmenté. Il avait consenti à voir se rebeller contre lui ce vulgaire sujet ! Battu par rien de plus qu'un domestique, un serviteur ! Jamais aucun de ses prédécesseurs n'avait souffert pareille honte ! Il suffisait de lever la tête pour être témoin de leurs triomphes. Atem dissimula son visage dans ses mains, un soupir de découragement effleurant ses lèvres. Avilir Yugi meurtrissait son âme et l'admirer blessait son orgueil. Partagé entre deux mondes, il demeurait indécis.

- Votre Altesse… ?

Une voix se hasarda dans l'atmosphère dense et silencieuse, osant interrompre le cours de ses réflexions tandis qu'une main inconnue, timide, le frôla dangereusement : un fer brûlant sur sa peau dorée et délicate, marquant son empreinte mortel sur cet être presque divin. Atem eut un mouvement de recul et releva la tête, révolté par ce contact pourtant interdit. S'éveillant brusquement à la réalité, il constata sans un mot qu'il était à l'intérieur du temple, sa chaise posée à terre, ses porteurs alignés, tête basse, contre le mur. Agenouillé devant lui, les yeux rivés au sol en signe de total soumission, il reconnut le prêtre chargé chaque matin de le tirer du sommeil avant l'aube.

- Je pensais que s… Son Altesse se sentait mal…, se défendit l'homme, bredouillant quelques excuses inaudibles à l'adresse du monarque.

Il s'écrasa un peu plus, le roi se redressa. Un regard furibond et lourd de mépris pesa sur les épaules du fautif, désormais tombé en disgrâce.

- Rassure-toi, je me porte bien.

Le ton tranchant siffla dans l'air ; griffes d'une bête fauve, lacérant son courage en lambeaux.

* * *

_Miaulements, aboiements, caquètements, bêlements… Cette harmonieuse cacophonie se mêlait confusément aux activités assourdissantes du marché quotidien : cet étroit bandeau de marchandises étalées pêle-mêle sur les nattes de papyrus posées au sol et bordant les allées étriquées de Thèbes. On flânait, on parlait. Beaucoup de femmes, venues faire leur course, négociaient, s'exclamant avec forte gestuel : de vraies femmes d'affaires. Les vendeurs vociféraient -insultaient même les clientes !- et les gamins braillaient à tue-tête. _

_La crinière blanche en bataille, l'ongle noir, le pagne jaunâtre autour des reins, le jeune garçon attrapa une poignée de dattes et s'enfuit un peu plus loin. _

_- Itja Sherer ! Itja Sherer ! _

_Ses amis, l'acclamant, firent cercle autour de lui, l'air admiratif. Le petit filou commandait cette armée miniature et, prenant les airs d'un chef généreux, il consentit à donner un des fruits volés à la seule fille de leur groupe. _

_- Comment tu fais, Itja ? demanda son second, fasciné. _

_- Je le fais._

_Il haussa les épaules, feignant la modestie. Personne ne connaissait son prénom ; il gardait cela pour lui. C'était le seul cadeau qui lui restait de sa famille et il forgerait une légende autour de cet unique héritage, un mythe qui rivaliserait avec le roi. Ce surnom qu'ils lui avaient donné, « Itja Sherer » –ou le petit voleur-, ne faisait pas encore de lui l'égal du souverain._

_- Et tes parents ?_

_Toujours la même ritournelle. _

_- Je n'en ai pas. _

_- Tu n'habites pas chez eux ?_

_- Non._

_Et la conversation s'achevait là. _

_- C'est mal, déclara Ipout avec condescendance, ayant tout juste refusé le précieux butin que son jeune chef engloutit à sa place._

_Ses deux années de plus lui conféraient l'autorité d'une véritable dame de la société. Chose que Bakura ne supportait pas. Il l'ignora, recrachant les noyaux sur les passants. _

_- Tu n'es pas ma mère, dit-il enfin, alors qu'il essuyait ses mains collantes sur son vieux pagne, tirant la langue à une femme qui lui jetait un regard courroucé._

_- J'ai douze ans. Bientôt, je me marierai, affirma-t-elle, vexée._

_Elle enchaîna :_

_- Mon mari sera soldat. Un honnête homme –elle accentua le mot- qui se battra sous les ordres de Sa Majesté. _

_Bakura ricana. _

_- Qu'il devienne artisan, ce mari ! Il pourra lui offrir des jouets ! répondit-il avec mépris. Ce n'est pas demain que Pharaon dirigera son armée !_

_- Il va grandir._

_- Quel âge a-t-il ? Deux ans ? Trois ans peut-être ?_

_- Quatre. Et cela fait trois jours qu'il a été couronné, pour ton information._

_- Tu ne l'as pas vu, Itja ? interrogea un autre de leurs camarades, interrompant la discussion. Tu n'es pas venu pour la cérémonie ? _

_- Je sais juste qu'il s'est endormi pendant les festivités, répliqua-t-il, irrité. _

_Cela l'exaspérait. Tout ce petit monde, éduqué pour devenir de parfaits petits sujets ! Il se vengerait. Oui, il se vengerait. Aknamkanon paierait cher son erreur... _

Et un tourbillon de gris défit la scène pour se recomposer à nouveau, à l'identique.

_- Place ! Laissez passer le roi ! Place pour le Maître de Haute et Basse Egypte, Seigneur des deux terres._

_Bakura tourna la tête, aussitôt imité par ses compagnons puis par la masse des Egyptiens traînant dans la ruelle encombrée d'étalages et de produits en tout genre : deux soldats tentaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage dans cet infernal labyrinthe humain, rugissant des ordres incompréhensibles et annonçant l'arrivée du tout nouveau monarque en titre. _

_- Laissez passer ! Son Altesse le roi, Maître des terres d'Egypte ! Faites place !_

_Les jeunes enfants de la bande échangèrent quelque coup d'œil, expressions craintives et ravies s'affichant sur les visages. Bakura, affectant l'indifférence totale, s'écarta calmement du chemin et se rangea sur le côté avec le reste des thébains ; ses amis le suivant de près. _

_- C'est lui, murmura l'un d'eux à son adresse, s'agrippant à son bras comme pour se rassurer. _

_- Je sais. _

_L'orphelin de Kul Elna se pencha en avant, observant le cortège qui s'approchait. Au loin, on ne distinguait qu'un cercle de lumière dorée ; le roi –vêtu d'or- flambait sous le regard des curieux comme les statues des dieux dans les barques sacrées les jours de fêtes. Le voleur grimaça ; ses parents, ses frères, ses sœurs : tous s'étaient jetés à terre devant Pharaon quand il avait défilé devant ses sujets lors des célébrations du Nouvel An, quelques jours à peine avant le massacre. Le monarque était resté sourd aux supplications des villageois ; il les avait trahis. Il les avait entendus, lui, les cris déchirants, et il avait tout vu. « Sa Majesté est un assassin, pas une divinité ! » C'était les mots qu'il se répétait depuis déjà trois longues années, essayant de s'en convaincre. Pourtant, il doutait encore…_

_- Toi, là ! Incline-toi ! exigea férocement une voix près de lui. _

_Bakura cligna des yeux, analysant rapidement la situation : ses compagnons de jeux, ainsi que le reste des badauds, étaient couchés au sol, lui lançant des regards apeurés ; au milieu de l'allée, arrêtée, se tenait la procession et deux gardes pointaient sur lui leur javelot. _

_- Incline-toi, répéta imperturbablement le soldat._

_- Jamais, cracha-t-il à la figure des deux hommes._

_Il redressa un peu plus haut la tête, voulant défier le souverain ; néanmoins, il fut surpris quand il découvrit à la place de l'austère Aknamkanon, le visage jeune et enfantin de son fils. Juché sur son petit trône d'enfant, habillé tel que l'avait été son père : pagne, bijoux et couronne réduits à sa taille, le bambin, ses sceptres miniaturisés dans une main, tenant de l'autre un crocodile en bois, le dévisageait avec autant d'intérêt qu'un simple paysan devant un roi. Il regardait la scène sans comprendre, penché par-dessus l'accoudoir de sa chaise, un sourire amusé s'étirant un peu plus sur ses lèvres à chaque réplique donnée. _

_- Moi je sais ce que tu es, chanta-t-il soudainement, timbre ingénu et mélodieux d'un garçon qui n'avait pas encore conscience de qui il était. _

_Les yeux se braquèrent sur lui : timidement d'abord, puis plus ouvertement, tandis que le jeune Horus, prenant appui sur le dossier de son siège, se mettait debout sur le trône avec un rire heureux. Le capitaine de sa garde, guettant avec inquiétude les acrobaties du garçon, fit signe aux porteurs de le laisser descendre et quelque minutes plus tard, sous les airs ébahis de ses sujets, le monarque d'Egypte en personne se promenait sur le marché. _

_Atem demeura immobile, posant un œil désorienté sur les étals et sur les gamins de son âge, avant de se tourner vers l'albinos. Avec hésitation, le regard timoré et l'index à la bouche, il prit quelque pas en avant. _

_Bakura esquissa un sourire narquois : il avait face à lui une véritable petite poupée, créature inoffensive, ignorant le péril qu'elle encourrait. Il aurait été si facile et si simple de déchirer d'un seul coup de poignard le corps si frêle du jeune seigneur. _

_Ce dernier s'approcha encore et se planta devant le voleur, basculant la tête en arrière comme pour mieux l'examiner, la curiosité ayant chassé la crainte. _

_- Je sais ce que tu es, réitéra-t-il avec un sourire édenté et plein de malice, ses petites menottes se haussant à la hauteur de son visage. _

_- Ah ? Tu crois ça, toi ?_

_L'enfant des rues releva un sourcil, toisant le prince avec insolence, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres._

_- Oui…_

_Pharaon baissa les yeux. Ses doigts retournèrent dans sa bouche. Enfin, il fixa à nouveau Bakura avec l'air et le sourire d'un fils bravant l'autorité du père._

_- Quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il après un moment de silence._

_- Tu as les cheveux comme mon chat, avoua brusquement l'héritier d'Aknamkanon avec un gloussement joyeux. Tu es un chat ! s'écria-t-il, ravi. _

Bakura ouvrit un œil ; ses paupières battirent un instant et il les referma aussitôt. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres, il se retourna sur sa natte avant de les rouvrir totalement, cette fois bien éveillé. L'image du jeune Atem fut immédiatement balayée de son champ de vision et céda la place au plafond grisâtre de la chambre, baignée par un rayon de lumière encore terne et pâle. A l'extérieur, les oiseaux commençaient à gazouiller gaiement et il percevait d'un bâtiment à proximité les rires des servantes s'affairant aux cuisines…

* * *

Atem rabattait lentement les portes du sanctuaire d'Amon, le lieu le plus sacré du temple, la salle où résidait le dieu lui-même, caché au plus profond du monument, au cœur du domaine divin. L'endroit était noir et silencieux, comme aux origines du monde, et l'atmosphère parfumée à l'encens : une des manifestations de la divinité. Appuyant son front contre la porte, le roi murmura une dernière prière pour son peuple, réclamant une bonne récolte, une bonne crue et le retour du soleil pour cette nouvelle journée…

* * *

Le pilleur de tombe soupira et croisa les bras derrière la tête, s'accordant quelque seconde de répit, un sourire railleur se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait à ce vieux souvenir. _Un chat !_ Il renifla dédaigneusement.

_- Oui, et je griffe, grinça-t-il sauvagement en bousculant le bambin qui s'était hissé sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher les longues mèches blanches du bandit. _

_Prédateur dangereux, félin prêt à bondir, il s'avança vers le garçon, menaçant. Un éclair de folie traversa ses yeux._

_- Fais attention… Les souris comme toi je les mange vivantes, affirma-t-il avec calme, soutenant le regard pétrifié du petit…_

Un ronflement sonore retentit dans la pièce, perturbant le sommeil serein de ses habitants. Bakura sortit de sa torpeur, l'odeur du petit jour gonflant ses poumons. Il s'assit. Deux pupilles, couleur ambre, passèrent alors laconiquement sur chaque membre du dortoir ; leur brasier, d'un brun impétueux, se consumant parfois sous la colère, s'adoucissant d'autres fois, bienveillant ou rancunier. Elles passèrent, arrogantes, sur Jono Uchi et Honda, craquantes et vindicatives sur Séto et Yugi, caustique face à Malik. Devenues douces et caressantes, elles terminèrent leur course avec Ryô, s'arrêtant longuement sur le garçon. Puis, le voleur se leva pour sortir.

- Où vas-tu ? souffla soudain une voix dans son dos, légère et timide.

Bakura s'immobilisa une seconde ; ne reconnaissant que trop bien cet accent si clair, si fluet, écho des plus lointaines contrées de l'Asie.

- Je sors, dit-il évasivement.

Sans autre explication, il vérifia sa sacoche et la jeta avec force sur son épaule.

- Tu me fuis ? reprit la voix, alors que, déjà, il enjambait Maï et Shizuka endormies devant la porte.

Il ignora la question et quitta le bâtiment. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour engager une conversation sérieuse avec son double, certainement pas_. _D'ailleurs, le jeunot l'avait évité pendant presque toute la semaine. Une attitude plutôt normale, si on considérait que leurs relations n'avaient jusqu'ici jamais abouti à une amitié profonde, ni même à une simple entente. Il l'avait souvent regretté par la suite ; plusieurs fois cela lui était arrivé de penser à lui. Il l'aimait bien malgré tout…

Il soupira, joignant ses mains haut au-dessus de sa tête, s'étirant de tout son long tel un félin émergeant des abysses noires d'une nuit de plomb et, la gueule béante, baillant comme s'il convoitait les ibis sacrés de Thot qui volaient, tâches blanches, sous un ciel azur strié de l'or rose des premières heures. Il aimait cette terre paisible au soleil rouge du matin qui engendrait la vie, il aimait le fleuve qui coulait avec majesté et le désert infini de la liberté. Il savait observer, écouter et voler. Tout ce sable, cette eau, toutes ces couleurs lui appartenaient, à lui, le voyageur libre et solitaire. Il gardait jalousement son trésor ; jamais il ne l'avait partagé –pas même avec les enfants. Mais qui, de toutes façons, qui accepterait de mettre ses pas dans celui d'un bandit comme lui, d'exister dans son ombre, de marcher encore et encore sans but et sans raison ? Personne. Cette vie était l'aventure passionnante du banni, du hors la loi : sa vie, et seul.

Il avança lentement dans l'allée, ignorant la rocaille roulant sous ses pieds nus et exposant avec délice sa peau déjà hâlée sous les rayons brûlant de Khepri. Nul part ailleurs le ciel était si bleu, l'eau si verte, les montagnes si enflammées. Il pouvait le dire, lui qui avait parcouru le monde. Il avait grandi sur les routes et il s'était formé sur les routes. Il savait s'adapter, se fondre dans la population mieux que quiconque. Il savait parler les langues barbares et récolter les informations nécessaires. Un talent incomparable que Pharaon avait préféré exploiter plutôt que de sacrifier. Il manipulait les renseignements avec un plaisir sauvage ; lui seul, pouvait provoquer une guerre ou sauver la paix. Il était l'espion du roi, mais aussi son plus fidèle ennemi.

Il éclata de rire, le chant sinistre s'envolant vers l'empyrée comme le cri lugubre du rapace à son envol. La jeune servante qui passait baissa les yeux, accélérant l'allure, inquiète. Son hilarité redoubla. Oh, oui ! Il se sentait le maître du monde ! Une sensation ô combien réjouissante et à un seul pas du bâtiment royal ! Il ferma les paupières et passa la langue sur sa lèvre avec délectation.

- Bakura !

Un cri précipité, puis le souffle saccadé d'un homme après une course trop rapide. Le voleur se tut aussitôt, serrant les poings.

- Bakura…

Le garçon s'arrêta près de lui, avalant une immense bouffée d'air frais et se courbant en deux –mains sur ses genoux- pour recouvrer sa respiration.

- Tu sais… Entre nous, les courbettes tu peux te les garder pour cet après-midi…

Ryô se redressa lentement, clignant des yeux.

- Qu… Quoi ?

Le pilleur de tombe haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin en silence.

- A… Attend… cria le japonais, trottinant à sa suite et réglant ses pas sur les siens. Et d'abord, je ne m'inclinais pas ! lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son sosie égyptien : celui-ci enroulait ses lèvres en un sourire amusé, ses sourcils se arquant avec élégance.

- Bien sûr, dit-il sarcastiquement, faisant volontairement rougir son compagnon.

- Je te dis que non ! protesta l'autre, maintenant embarrassé.

Ha. C'était bien ce même enfant farouche qu'il avait abandonné sur les marches de l'abrupte escalier les escortant jusqu'aux bas-reliefs de Pharaon, en Egypte Moderne. Les années ne l'avaient pas tant changé finalement, bien qu'il l'ait cru après le sarcasme du premier jour. Mais l'hôte ne l'avait peut-être pas voulu vexant tout compte fait…

Le voleur se fit pensif, son regard un peu mélancolique et son visage s'adoucit.

- A quoi penses-tu ? murmura soudain son ami avec cette voix empreinte de modulés et d'accents asiatiques.

- A rien…

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ?

Silence. Ryô reprit timidement :

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Hm…

- I… Ipout, tu la connais depuis longtemps ? interrogea-t-il, se voulant calme et désinvolte, mais ses yeux trahirent son anxiété, s'agrandissant légèrement comme s'ils cherchaient à capter la moindre petite expression jouant sur les traits de l'ancien esprit.

- Pourquoi ?

- C… Comme ça. Pour savoir. Je pensais que vous étiez peut-être tous les deux nés à Kul Elna, s'expliqua encore le plus jeune.

L'argument lui valut un coup d'œil lourd et appuyé. La tension était presque palpable. Bakura restait sur la défensive : une forteresse sans issue pour un cœur prisonnier.

- Ipout est née ici, à Thèbes, répondit sèchement le brigand alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une ruelle étroite.

Là, les habitations s'entassaient les unes sur les autres, croissant en hauteur, toujours plus haut, tandis qu'au rez-de-chaussée l'espace manquait. L'allée était sombre et sale mais sous le couvert des bâtisses la fraîcheur y était agréable. Les eaux usées –déversées sans soucis sur la rue- stagnaient en marres malodorantes, les enfants jouaient à la balle ou à la toupie –s'écartant quand un marchand passait avec son âne- pendant que sur les toits les femmes filaient le lin, s'interrompant de temps à autres pour jeter un œil sur leur progéniture.

- Hé ! Bakura !

On hélait les promeneurs depuis les terrasses. Ryô redressa la tête, étudiant l'homme qui leur faisait signe. Bakura se contenta de lever la main en guise de salut.

- Hé !

- Alors, de retour à Thèbes ? s'informa le citadin, entamant la conversion, penché par-dessus le muret. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Leger haussement d'épaules.

- Quelques affaires…

Toujours évasif, prudent, soupçonneux : les qualités d'un voleur. Mais l'attention du thébain fut aussitôt détournée par la présence de ce « jumeau » inattendu qui l'accompagnait et il ne chercha pas à obtenir d'autres informations.

- Tu ne me présentes pas le frangin ? se manifesta-t-il, déconcerté.

Enchaînant, il s'adressa cette fois directement au concerné :

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Il ne parle jamais de toi, le Voleur. Pas très bavard sur la famille, hein ?

- Non, je…

Un sourire timide.

- Ce n'est pas mon frère, coupa froidement la voix hargneuse et agressive du _yami_.

Son double asiatique se retourna, inquiet ; lui se tenait là, le visage pâle, les yeux dans le vide, comme fous, lançant des éclairs de désespoir.

* * *

Il traversa la cour d'un pas souple et rapide, le claquement de ses sandales résonnant avec fermeté contre le dallage. Il avait le regard droit, la tête haute. Rien ne l'atteignait. Les serviteurs, les courtisans s'inclinaient à son passage. Parfois –mais rarement- il saluait en retour : un simple hochement de tête faisait l'affaire. La plupart du temps, il les ignorait et continuait son chemin.

Mana l'observa. Elle voyait les membres du palais interrompre leurs ergotages pour se courber devant lui. Elle le voyait passer, indifférent. Il avait de l'allure. Il savait impressionner ; sa mère et ses précepteurs lui avaient appris.

_- Regarde loin devant toi, conseilla la régente. Garde une vision d'ensemble, ne t'arrête pas aux détails insignifiants. Embrasse ton royaume d'un seul et même mouvement. Les dieux t'ont confié la terre, il t'appartient de veiller sur elle. _

_Le garçon inspecta les alentours, tentant de mettre en pratique cette théorie._

_- Non, pas comme ça. Ne bouge pas autant la tête, tu n'en as pas besoin. _

_Elle rit. Son fils se retourna pour l'examiner._

_- Je ne vois rien sur les côtés. Je fais comment pour voir Mana alors ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_Ses bras se croisèrent résolument sur sa poitrine. _

_- J'en ai marre. _

_La fillette se redressa imperceptiblement. Elle s'ennuyait. Mieux aurait-il fallu pour elle écouter la reine et aller jouer avec les sœurs du roi. Elle avait refusé. Elle détestait et la princesse Nefertéti et la princesse Baketamon. Seule Nefertari était encore à son avis assez aimable pour lui parler. Atem, lui, était toujours pris entre l'école, l'apprentissage militaire et son initiation aux affaires de l'état. Sans compter tout le protocole religieux qu'il devait assimiler. Elle soupira._

_- Mana ne sera pas sur ton trajet lors de l'ouverture des cérémonies demain matin, répliqua doucement mais fermement la maîtresse du pays. Un grand roi doit savoir se tenir, avoir de la prestance. Sinon, qui lui obéirait ?_

Désormais ce serait ce grand roi qu'elle aurait face à elle. Du bambin pleurnicheur à l'enfant sage, jusqu'au jeune homme ferme et autoritaire d'aujourd'hui, Atem avait su s'imposer sur le double trône de Kemet. Il détenait à présent les rênes du pouvoir.

Il marchait vite, sans doute pressé de rejoindre sa sœur dans la petite salle d'audience de l'autre côté de la cour. Il l'avait faite vizir de Haute-Egypte ; une seule autre femme avait déjà tenu ce rôle, plusieurs siècles auparavant. Depuis la guerre fratricide qu'ils avaient connue, il avait de plus en plus confié les hauts postes de l'administration à sa famille proche, probablement pour avoir un œil sur tout. Rien n'échapperait à son contrôle, rien ne le surprendrait : il avait fait en sorte que les nobles de son entourage le craignent autant que lui craignait leurs intrigues. Il était le maître incontesté.

Atem l'avait vue. Parce qu'il détourna les yeux de son but pour la regarder. Il lui sourit. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

* * *

- Non, aucune trace d'eux nulle part, informèrent finalement Jono Uchi et Honda, revenus de leur vadrouille.

- On ne les as pas trouvés non plus, avoua Yugi tandis que le reste de ses compagnons secouaient également la tête en signe d'ignorance.

Malik haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, affirma-t-il. Ils doivent être ensemble. Et Bakura connaît l'endroit de toute manière…

- Ils vont être en retard pour l'audience ! argumenta encore Honda. C'est peut-être notre seule chance d'approcher Atem.

- Tu crois vraiment ? rétorqua sarcastiquement Kaiba.

Des mines perplexes et fatiguées se tournèrent vers lui.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Le PDG leur lança un regard lourd de mépris.

- Il n'y aura pas d'audience. Atem l'a annulée quand il a appris que nous étions là, dit-il sans aucune façon.

- Quoi ? Mais… Comment sais-tu tout ça ? aboya Jono Uchi, perplexe, et commençant à montrer les dents.

- Atem sait que nous sommes ici ? murmura faiblement leur maître duelliste.

Il pâlit, crainte et désolation poignardant férocement sa joie et sa bonne humeur coutumière. Pourquoi son _yami _refuserait-il de les voir ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas leur parler ? Après tout ce temps… Ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais oublier. Yami avait promis. Il sentit des larmes s'échapper du coin de ses yeux brûlants et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sangloter.

- Yugi…

La main d'Anzu tremblait autant que les siennes lorsqu'elle se posa sur son épaule, douce et réconfortante. Ils restèrent tous silencieux un moment, errant entre les divers édifices du palais royal, en proie aux questions et à l'incompréhension.

Kaiba reprit la parole :

- La première fois que vous l'avez rencontré, vous aviez peur de lui.

Son rival le détailla un court instant, étonné. Il allait répondre mais l'homme d'affaire poursuivit son raisonnement.

- C'était un étranger ; il se comportait comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il menaçait l'ordre, et il a fallu qu'il change.

Son regard se fit plus intense et il termina :

- Nous menaçons son ordre et il faudra que nous changions.

Ses mots les frappèrent de plein fouet et chacun se dévisagea.

- Je ne comprends pas, réagit Otogi portant machinalement ses doigts à sa boucle d'oreille. Tu dis que nous devrions changer… Mais changer quoi ?

« Vous êtes stupides » fut sa seule réponse.

Jono Uchi se remit à grogner.

- Ne nous insulte pas !

Kaiba ricana, l'air narquois.

- Je peux déjà vous imaginer…

- Quoi ?

- … Expliquer au roi que tous les hommes sont égaux et qu'il n'échappe pas à la règle.

Il rit encore, l'idée lui paraissant absurde.

- Croyez-moi, Atem ne souhaite pas entendre cela.

- Parce qu'Atem n'a pas besoin de toi pour le savoir ! rétorqua furieusement Anzu.

- Bien sûr… L'avis de Bakura aurait été intéressant, riposta-t-il à nouveau, jamais vaincu.

Cette fois, ce fut Maï qui s'emporta :

- Qu'en sais-tu d'abord ? Tu as été élevé pour devenir empereur du Japon peut-être ?!

Un sourire moqueur :

- C'est tout comme.

- Tu peux le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Atem, les interrompit soudainement la voix lasse de Yugi. Tu es comme lui : né pour diriger.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et personne ne dit plus rien.

* * *

Le silence planait sur la pièce, puissant, étouffant les frottements du calame sur le papyrus. Les peintures semblaient muettes ; les fresques des prisonniers peints ligotés au sol, figés en un dernier cri sourd et sans voix. Sous ses pieds, leurs gémissements se taisaient comme soumis à sa volonté. Le spectacle était fort et frappant et l'étranger qui entrait n'avait d'autres choix que de fouler sa propre image pour atteindre le roi.

Atem admirait les carreaux colorés sur lesquelles se dessinaient les ennemis de son peuple. On y distinguait les nubiens aux cheveux crépus, les syriens aux robes chatoyantes et les bédouins du désert de Lybie. Ironiquement, les pilleurs de tombes étant pour la plupart égyptiens, personne n'avait jamais pensé à les représenter. Il les maudissait.

Le silence s'abattit plus violemment, plus épais ; les grattements du scribe avaient cessé. En tailleur, au bas de l'estrade, Henekhtou posa ses instruments. Baketamon attendait, agitant un petit éventail aux plumes d'autruches. A l'extérieur, le monde paraissait ne plus tourner.

- Quels tombeaux ? sollicita-t-il enfin, sa voix anormalement lointaine au milieu de cette atmosphère sans son, coupante, dure et sèche.

- Plusieurs appartenant aux ancêtres de Sa Majesté, expliqua-t-elle.

Il y eut une longue pause. La princesse demeurait calme. Atem resta impassible.

- Je n'ai rien vérifié mais il y aurait celui de Père… Ils seraient une dizaine. Les deux que nous avons arrêté refusent de parler mais…

Elle hésita pour la première fois. Son regard chercha à rencontrer le sien.

- Mais tu penses que le personnage de Pharaon serait assez intimidant pour leur délier la langue, acheva-t-il lui-même tandis qu'elle acquiesçait. S'il le faut, je jouerai ce rôle.

Le monarque se leva. Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparait du commun des mortels et rejoignit sa sœur.

- Tu m'enverras Bakura quand il daignera se présenter. Je l'attendrai à l'école, au camp d'entraînement.

- N'as-tu pas une audience avec certains ambassadeurs de l'Iaponne ? questionna-t-elle surprise et fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Japon, corrigea maladroitement le souverain. Non, il n'y a pas d'ambassadeurs de ce pays là.

Il sortit.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas lui mon frère, répéta Bakura plus calmement, les yeux rivés sur le garçon.

Celui-ci soutint son regard ambré à l'allure féline accrue par l'épaisse ligne de khôl qui s'étirait sur ses tempes. A l'instant, il avait cru pouvoir se noyer dans leurs marécages de souffrance ; maintenant, les deux iris n'étaient plus que pierres dures et brillantes qui cachaient derrière elles les secrets d'un homme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? A ton frère ? questionna finalement le jeune japonais, son cœur battant anormalement fort.

L'air était tendu. Bakura continuait de le fixer et l'égyptien qui avait provoqué l'affaire resta en retrait.

- Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il, mélancolique, alors que le visage de sa propre sœur s'immisçait dans ses pensées. Je suis désolé…

Sa voix cassa, sa gorge nouée lui faisait mal.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, cingla férocement le bandit. Tais-toi.

Néanmoins, les mots, simples et sincères, le remuèrent légèrement. Ryô avait-il deviné ? Curieusement, cette idée le réconfortait un peu. Il détourna la tête ; connaissant son hôte il n'aurait pas été surpris si son ton cruel l'avait touché. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

- Regarde moi, plaida faiblement l'ancien porteur de l'anneau, écrasant rageusement quelques larmes sur ses joues.

Son compagnon ne bougea pas.

- Dis moi, retenta-t-il courageusement, comment s'appelait-il ?

Il voulait le secourir. Il devait défaire ce nœud de sentiments dans lequel son _yami_ s'était empêtré.

- Tu… Tu devrais en parler…

Le voleur cracha par terre, l'air dédaigneux.

- Qui te dit que j'ai un frère, _yadonushi_ ?

- Je sais que tu en as un, affirma-t-il résolument, en ignorant le surnom. Je veux juste t'aider…

- Tu ne m'aides pas. Tu ne comprends rien, accusa sans remord le pilleur de tombe en lui tournant le dos.

- Je ne comprends rien ?

Ryô se sentit blessé plus qu'indigné. Bakura se méfiait encore de lui. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi leur destin à eux n'avait pas suivi le même chemin que celui d'Atem et de Yugi. Yugi avait changé Atem mais Bakura, lui, était resté fidèle à lui-même. Ou c'est ce qu'il lui semblait… Peut-être toute cette histoire allait-elle bien plus loin. Il soupira, et avec hésitation, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son « autre lui ». Bakura tressaillit ; mais il ne fit aucun geste pour l'en dissuader.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, le consola-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Il y eut un rire sarcastique.

- Non.

Un mouvement brusque et l'égyptien se dégagea de l'étreinte.

- Ton histoire et la mienne n'ont absolument aucun rapport, expliqua-t-il violement. Un accident et un meurtre…

Son double tremblait et il s'aperçut que lui aussi. Le silence devenait presque insoutenable. Le _yami_ secoua la tête, ne parvenant pas à déloger toutes ces images de son esprit.

- Quand… Quand c'est la personne en qui tu faisais le plus confiance… balbutia le voleur. Et… sans funérailles…

- Bakura…

- Lui et toute sa lignée, je jure qu'il le paiera ! gronda-t-il, cédant à la colère. Et laisse-moi ! Va-t'en !

Flanchant sous le ton brusque ; Ryô recula, effrayé, n'essayant pas de le retenir. Déjà, aussi agile que le chat, le roi des voleurs n'était plus qu'un point dans l'horizon.

* * *

Il courrait depuis plusieurs minutes à travers les ruelles poussiéreuses de Thèbes, se faufilant avec quelque difficulté entre les groupes de garnements qui s'amusaient devant chez eux, bloquant le passage. Le pagne qu'on lui avait prêté était sale et couvert de sable. Ses pieds étaient douloureux, noirs, et les courroies de ses sandales allaient lâcher. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé. Le soleil brûlait trop fort, l'aveuglant. Il était perdu et Bakura ne semblait nulle part. Bakura qui paraissait avoir été ébranlé à la mention de ce frère lui évoquant trop de souvenirs pénibles. Bakura qui avait évasivement mentionné l'assassinat de sa famille, qui avait parlé de trahison et de vengeance.

Ryô frissonna ; le scenario aurait presque pu être tiré d'un film d'horreur. Pendant cette fraction de secondes, les traits affligés de l'esprit millénaire avait suffit à le faire frémir : habituellement Bakura n'était jamais la victime, Bakura était toujours le criminel. Il regrettait d'avoir insisté. Son _yami _devait lui en vouloir.

Il souffla ; la chaleur était accablante. Il s'engagea au hasard sur une autre voie, espérant trouver un visage familier ; mais les rues étaient toutes identiques avec leurs enchaînements de maisons, leur sol en terre battue et les gamins qui piaillaient. Les enfants étaient maigres, leur peau terreuse et tâchée, criblée de boutons et de plaies, qui leur donnait un aspect maladif. Ils riaient ; un vieux ballon passant de mains en mains.

- Excusez-moi…

Ryô s'approcha timidement de la petite bande. Le jeu s'interrompit et des paires d'yeux innocents se tournèrent vers lui.

- Je cherche le palais royal, expliqua-t-il, incertain.

Ils l'observèrent longuement, sans oser rien dire. Il ne portait aucun bijou mais il savait que ses sandales, même usées, étaient un signe de richesse. Ils le prendraient probablement pour un scribe.

- Longue vie à Sa Majesté, zézaya le benjamin, son visage s'illuminant.

Ses amis s'empressèrent de répéter la phrase.

- Le Maître habite à l'est, près du temple, lui vint aimablement en aide une fillette plus âgée, en indiquant la direction avec ses bras. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? s'enquit-elle encore.

- Non, pas vraiment…

- Faîtes attention au chef de police, prévint-elle. Il travaille sous les ordres du vizir pour arrêter les pilleurs de tombes. Il n'apprécie pas trop les étrangers, il les trouve suspect…

- Oh… D'accord…

- Vous n'êtes pas un pilleur de tombes ?

- N… non…

- Vous ne seriez pas Bakura ? sollicita-t-elle à nouveau, l'œil accusateur.

- Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! s'écria-t-il.

Et il marmonna :

- Bakura n'aurait pas demandé son chemin.

* * *

Ils étaient assis à même le sol, indécis, dans la cour du palais. Adossés au mur d'enceinte perpendiculaire à l'entrée, ils guettaient les allées et venues des égyptiens. Les deux têtes blanches finiraient bien par se montrer ; nobles et serviteurs passaient tous par là. Yugi jura même avoir aperçu un membre de la famille royale : cette femme au visage doux marqué par l'âge avait semblé être l'objet de vénérations profondes. Mais aucun visage connu ne franchissait les portes.

Jono Uchi soupira pour la énième fois. Yugi ne comprenait plus Atem, il aurait aimé être Kaiba juste cette fois là. Il se demandait si le PDG avait compris Yami… Les minutes s'égrainaient, les heures s'écoulaient et le silence s'épaississait…

- Mais… Vous êtes les amis de Mana ! s'exclama soudainement une voix enfantine, surgie du néant.

Ils relevèrent la tête, surpris. Tout paraissait s'être fossilisé l'espace d'un instant ; le cocon s'était brisé, la vie reprenait son cours.

- Tu es Merytrê, n'est-ce pas ? l'accueillit chaudement l'ancien propriétaire du puzzle, se hissant sur ses jambes alors que la fillette se plantait en face d'eux.

- Oui.

Ses joyaux brillaient sous le soleil, l'or se mêlait à la cornaline et au lapis-lazuli sous diverses formes végétales et animales. Insolite, simple, et sans incrustation, Yugi distingua sur sa poitrine un cartouche argenté au nom du roi : le cadeau d'Anzu, la clef de la mémoire. Il fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant détacher son regard du pendentif. Ses camarades l'avaient également repéré et ils se consultèrent silencieusement.

- Tu… Où as-tu trouvé cela ? questionna doucement le maître des jeux en tendant une main vers le bijou.

La gamine s'éloigna abruptement et son poing se referma sur l'objet convoité.

- Mon père me l'a donné, réagit-elle avec dynamique. Il a dit que c'était très précieux…

- Ton père ?

- Il commande au monde entier !

Elle semblait fière. Le cœur de Yugi s'agita, se mit à battre plus vite, s'imaginant les hypothèses les plus folles. Le reste de ses compagnons se contentèrent de sourire avec bienveillance. Anzu était peinée, sans doute aurait-elle désiré retrouver son présent au cou d'Atem. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent ; comme celles des autres.

Puis un groupe de soldats entra dans la cour, encerclant et traînant de force un jeune prisonnier qui se débattait, paniqué. La bande d'adolescents épia la scène tristement.

- Le pauvre ! Qu'a-t-il fait ? s'apitoya Shizuka, des larmes menaçant de couler le long de ses joues roses.

- C'est le chef de police, précisa immédiatement l'enfant de noble avec un air satisfait. Ils arrêtent les bandits.

- Mais c'est Ryô ! coupa soudainement Malik. C'est Ryô ! Ils ont du le confondre avec Bakura !

Sans même réfléchir, il partit au devant du cortège armé.

- Attends ! hurlèrent ses amis, voulant s'élancer à sa suite ; mais l'élève de Mana les retint.

- Je sais où ils vont…

* * *

Ryô fut violement projeté à terre. On l'obligea à se coucher.

- Incline toi devant le Seigneur, insolent, siffla un de ses ravisseurs, lui tordant le bras.

Il gémit mais la plainte fut vite recouverte. Le cliquetis des lames se combinaient aux cris des hommes en une variété de sons assourdissants. Maîtrise du char, tire à l'arc, combat à l'arme blanche, lutte : l'école militaire était en pleine effervescence, formant ses apprentis. On y entraînait les gardes du roi aussi bien que ses futurs généraux, recrutés parmi les fils de la haute société.

Ils étaient à l'écart, plus au calme derrière le bâtiment. Là, Atem avait installé ses quartiers ; frêle personnage parmi ces hommes grands et costauds aux épaules carrées qui composaient l'élite de ses troupes. Le souverain banda son arc, visant sereinement la cible, confiant, sous l'œil attentif des quelques courtisans qui l'accompagnaient.

- Votre Majesté, l'interrompit nerveusement un garde. Bakura est ici, nous l'avons arrêté dans Thèbes…

Aucune réaction ne vint. Juste le son sourd d'une flèche atteignant son but.

- Majesté ?

- C'est une erreur, rétorqua alors sèchement la voix d'Atem. Bakura viendra seul, il connaît son chemin.

**Fin du chapitre 4. **


End file.
